we are one?
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: [chapter END update] perbedaan pendapat menjadi awal pertengkaran mereka. tapi haruskah ini terjadi? mereka kembali. minseok dan chanyeol menyesal. jongin masih tidak rela dan sehun hanya ingin melihat mereka kembali bersatu. MAMA!AU hunhan kaihun chanbaek kaisoo sulay and all the other 61 exo pair(?) just read imnotgoodatsummary
1. Chapter 1

**we are one?**

**cast : all exo member**

**pair :exoXexo(?)**

**genre : fantasy, drama, angst(?)**

**rate : T/T+(?)**

**warning : TYPO(S), bit ooc, **

**a/n : actually this story plot already saved in my laptop since that day after exo on sukira wheen sehun crying(well not rly cry only tearin' a bit)**

**NO BASH please :')**(well this is my first time here, and im pretty(much) sensitive)

**NO FLAME please :')**

if you dont like.. just dont read.. dont bother yourself to read something you (gonna) hate;

lets spread peace all around the world~~ #yehet

* * *

'we are one?... ' desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir seorang remaja berambut hitam pekat yang kini tengah duduk sendiri di kursi meja makan. Satu minggu.. sudah satu minggu.. Tatapan matanya mengitari kursi kursi yang masih kosong. Sampai kapan seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia harus makan sendirian? Ia meletakkan kembali sumpit dan sendok yang ia gunakan, napsu makannya terlanjur hilang hingga membuat ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat anak seumurannya yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil membawa panah. "jongin.. kau mau kemana?" cicit anak berambut hitam itu.

Anak yang seumuran dengannya menoleh "menambah skill—kurasa, sekaligus berburu—mungkin" jawab anak yang di panggil jongin itu ragu sambil melihat ke panahannya dan anak berambut hitam pekat bergantian. Matanya kini menatap fokus ke rambut anak itu "mood buruk uh? Sehun.. kau bisa cerita jika ingin.." ia menatap kembali ke panahannya "aku akan simpan ini untuk nanti, kyungsoo-hyung pasti punya simpanan daging untuk nanti—kurasa "

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia memutar tangan kanannya di sekitar rambutnya, seketika rambutnya berubah menjadi coklat. "terlalu jelas—eh, tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya sedikit lelah kau tau.. suhu belakangan ini.." ia menampakkan senyumnya dan kembali melanjutkan saat jongin menatapnya ragu "hey ku bilang tidak apa apa, pergilah aku tau suho-hyung selalu melarangmu berburu, dan sekarang dia sedang pergi kan, jadi jangan sia siakan kesempatanmu.. aku akan jaga rahasia" tutupnya dengan senyum lagi

"er… baiklah, tapi ingat Hun kalau kau merasa butuh aku, panggil saja ne?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa bersuara ia masuk ke kamar dan menutupnya pelan. baru saja ia ingin menduduknya dirinya ke kasur, tiba tiba sesuatu menyerang dadanya.. sakit, sangat sakit. ia meremas rambutnya dan mendapati rambutnya rontok dalam genggamannya, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kaget tapi.. warna rambutnya sendiri berubah menjadi hitam pudar.

ia mencoba mengacuhkan itu dan konsentrasi untuk melawan rasa sakitnya. 'andai yixing hyung disini..' pikirnya sedih. usahanya cukup membuahkan hasil.. rasa sakit itu berkurang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

'apa aku harus beritau yixing hyung?'

'tidak... tidak ia pasti sudah cukup sibuk dengan minseok hyung'

'tapi.. sudah satu minggu ini'

'jangan sehun, jangan memperumit masalah'

"aiiish..." desah sehun sebal.

mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri ia membawa tangannya bermain di udara dan secara singkat sebuah figura sudah sampai ditangannya. Jemari panjangnya mengelus foto yang tertempel dalam figura itu.

"aku merindukan kalian.." lirihnya.

...

Percikan api yang menari nari di sekeliling lelaki itu bisa membuat orang awam bergidik namun tidak dengan lelaki bermata sipit yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil menyender santai di pohon. "akhirnya.. tiga hari persis aku mencarimu kemana mana. Sebesar apa energi yang kau gunakan hingga bisa menutup ikatan kita huh .. park chanyeol sialan" desis lelaki itu sebal.

Kaget dengan suara yang tiba tiba muncul, percikan api tadi mendadak jatuh ke daun kering disekitarnya. Dan tiba tiba ada air yang memadamkan percikan api tadi. Cukup sigap untuk mencegah kebakaran hutan dadakan.

"fiyuh… untung saja" desah lelaki yang tadi mengeluarkan air.

Lelaki bermata sipit tadi mendecak sebal . "Chanyeol, seriously.. harusnya kamu pilih tempat kayak rawa rawa kalo mau main sama api, disini ga banyak air"

"kalian?" lelaki yang ternyata bernama chanyeol tadi akhirnya bersuara. "aku tidak akan pulang kalau orang sombong itu masih di rumah"

"yeah aku juga tidak mau"

"baekhyun! Jangan menambah masalah" respon lelaki yang memadamkan api

"suho hyung.. orang itu memang keterlaluan. Kau disalahkan hanya karna menolong orang? Ayolah! Jangan terlalu baik jadi orang, tidak lelah apa ditindas orang orang seperti mereka" balas lelaki bernama baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"baek.. mereka keluarga kita!" nada bicara suho mulai meninggi.

Setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui bersama, setelah mereka berhasil mengembalikan keadaan dunia seperti semula. Apa hal seperti ini harus di ungkit lagi? Kenapa sampai saat ini masih ada sisi di hati mereka yang membenci satu sama lain hanya karena dulu mereka terpisah. Jujur hal ini menyakitinya. Sangat. Menyakitinya.

"kalau kalian mau bertengkar juga sana.. jangan ganggu aku" hardik chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun menatap suho kesal "…chanyeol tunggu aku ikut!" katanya dan ia meninggalkan suho sendiri.

….

"suho hyung!"

Suho berbalik dan menemukan salah satu adik kesayangannya berdiri dengan wajah khawatir "tao.." ia tersenyum. Senyum lelah yang membuat lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Tao mendecih sebal.

"hyung pulang lah, biar tao yang bujuk mereka" ujar lelaki bermata panda itu. namun, melihat wajah suho yang melirik lelaki dibelakang tao ragu membuat tao melanjutkan "jangan khawatirkan kris-ge" tao tersenyum, "dia jinak kepadaku" tawanya kecil.

Suho ikut tertawa walau terkesan dipaksakan, ini yang pertama setelah satu minggu ini suho tertawa lagi. Keadaan belakangan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk membiarkannya tersenyum walau hanya sedikit. Semua ini kesalahannya. Itu yang selalu terngiang ngiang di pikirannya, andai.. andai saja dia menahan keinginannya andai saja ia menurut.. andai saja..

!

Tiba tiba sebuah pelukan hangat menutupi tubuh suho "hyung jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, ini hanya salah paham dan emosi sesaat mereka, mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri" tao melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap suho lembut "sekarang kembali lah, sudah malam.."

"tapi tao…"

"pulang saja kondisimu tidak baik, aku juga leader biar aku yang membawa mereka kembali" kris akhirnya bersuara, "dan jangan coba coba berpikir mencari minseok, karna dia terlalu tua untuk di bujuk.. pulang dan istirahatlah" kris mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengganggam tangan tao.

Tanpa aba aba kris menjejakkan kakinya, membuat ia dan tao melayang di udara "jaga sehun dan kai untukku hyung!" teriak tao sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

...

Malam tiba, tapi rumah bertingkat itu masih terdengar sepi. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya 'sudah malam lagi…' pikirnya. Kakinya membawa ia menuju dapur, suara perutnya tidak dapat di kendalikan lagi. Menolak makan untuk 24 jam lebih memang sangat tidak baik. Namun langkahnya yang terlalu ringan itu cukup megejutkan lelaki yang kini tengah asyik dengan penggorengannya.

"oh.. sehun!"

"yup itu nama ku" cengiran nakalnya keluar dan seketika rambutnya berubah menjadi warna warni. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan lelaki di hadapannya

Lelaki itu menghela napasnnya antara kesal dan senang. "aku kaget, bukan memanggil nama lengkapmu" katanya sambil kembali fokus ke masakan yang ia buat.

"jongin dapat rusa? Whoa kemajuan pesat!" kata sehun, tangannya bermain di udara dan seketika gelas sudah di tangannya yang lain "kau pasti sangat senang kyungsoo-hyung"

Lelaki bernama kyungsoo itu tersenyum "yeah aku sudah bosan makan ikan dan daging beku, biasanya jongdae dan luhan-hyu—" ucapan kyungsoo terhenti, ia langsung menatap kaca di hadapannya. Kaca itu menampakkan raut wajah sehun yang mendadak berubah begitu juga rambutnya yang kembali menghitam"—ng urm.. maksud ku yeah…"

Tangan kanan sehun kembali memutar di sekitar rambutnya, dan warna hitam itu berubah lagi menjadi coklat "hyung gwenchana.." sehun menampakkan senyumnya "aku tunggu di meja makan ne!" suara riangnya menggema di dapur luas itu. riang? Untuk kyungsoo itu terdengar menyakitkan.

…

"kukira kau akan membuat samgyupsal lagi ternyata…. BULGOGI~~ KAU TAU HYUNG SUDAH LAMA AKU MERINDUKAN BULGOGI" dan jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat.

Sehun menatap itu sambil tertawa "ya kim jongin.. kau bisa membunuh kyungsoo-hyung"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa repot repot mengucapkan maaf ia langsung menyantap hidangan di depannya dengan penuh napsu "fya! Sefun! Kau jugha harus makan banyak! Berterima kasihlah padaku kita bisa makan daging segar hari ini!" katanya masih dengan mulut penuh makanan, ia menambahkan nasi di mangkuk sehun, membuat mangkuk itu terisi dengan nasi yang membumbung tinggi.

"ne ne kim jongin terimakasih" jawab sehun setengah serius, ia pun ikut mnyantap makanannya seteelah mengembalikan nasi yang terlalu banyak tadi ke wadahnya.

Cklek

"aku pulang" seorang lelaki masuk ke rumah itu dan langsung menuju dapur "whoa kalian tidak menungguku? Tega sekali" katanya dengan nada bercanda

"suho hyung! Kupikir kau baru pulang besok, tapi tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan bagianmu juga kok ini hasil berburu dari jo—"ucapan kyungsoo terhenti begitu sadar jongin dan sehun menatapnya tajam "in..ups"

Namja bernama suho itu menatap jongin tajam "kau berburu kim jongin?" ujarnya dengan nada serius. Sementara yang di panggil hanya dapat menunduk. Suho mendesah "sendiri?" tanya nya lagi.

Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan "mian.." cicit nya.

Tanpa memberi respon apapun suho hanya duduk di samping sehun. Membuat jongin semakin merasa bersalah. "jangan di ulang" kata suho singkat, ia menatap jongin "jongin, kita sekarang hanya sedang ber-empat.. tidak ada yang menjagamu, jangan membuat masalah.. setidaknya sebelum kita kembali" nada suaranya melembut, sedikit terdengar sedih namun penuh kebijaksanaan.

"ne hyung.."

Suho tersenyum "yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan makan"

...

"_hyung ini semua sudah berakhir kan?"_

"_tentu saja hun..sekarang kita bisa hidup bersama lagi"_

_ ._

"_aku sudah bilang jangan membantu siapapun kenapa kalian lakukan?"_

"_aku tidak sanggup melihatnya hyung"_

"_memang kenapa kalau kita membantu? Tidak akan mati juga!"_

"_kau…!"_

"_sudah.. yeol.. minseok aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak mengulangi nya lagi"_

"_lihat! Dia sendiri mengakui kesalahannya"_

_._

"_KALIAN BERJANJI TIDAK LAGI MENGGANGGU TAKDIR SIAPAPUN KITA HANYA MENUMPANG DISINI!"_

"_KALAU MEMANG SUDAH TAKDIRNYA KITA MENOLONG MEREKA APA SALAHNYA HYUNG! SUHO HYUNG TIDAK BERSALAH, DIA BUKAN KAU YANG BISA TENANG MELIHAT HAL SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN MATAMU SENDIRI"_

"_chanyeol! Hentikan!"_

"_oh jadi kau menantangku? Baik!"_

"_hentikan!"_

"_SEHUN!"_

…

"hun… Sehun… SEHUN!"

'..uh…' sehun membuka matanya. Pandangannya sangat kabur, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap mata dan mendapati wajah khawatir jongin di depannya. "jong.. bagaimana kau masuk.." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"kau mimpi buruk lagi sehun, ini masih jam satu dan kau membuatku takut kau berteriak di dalam kepalaku dan kau bertanya bagaimana aku masuk? Kembalikan kesadaranmu hey!" jawab jongin panjang lebar.

Sehun tersenyum lemah "maaf aku lupa kau bisa teleportasi.." katanya dengan suara kecil. Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dengan cepat ia memutarkan tangannya di sekitar rambutnya, membuat jongin curiga.

"aku tidur disini, tidak terima penolakan" sehun menatap jongin bingung. " kau memang tidak berteriak secara langsung tp teriakanmu di kepalaku membuat kepalaku sakit jadi daripada kau mengganggu tidurku lebih baik diam dan tidur denganku" jelas jongin sambil menarik selimut dan memeluk sehun yang terasa hangat.

"maaf mengganggumu.. "

"tao juga pasti merasakannya yeah walaupun aku ragu .. kalau dia merasakannya harusnya dia sudah kembali"

"jongin… diam lah aku mengantuk" sehun meletakkan kepalanya di dada jongin "jaga aku" dan detik berikutnya sehun langsung kembali terlelap

"ne" jawab jongin singkat. Ia menatapi wajah sehun yang terlihat lelah, rambutnya kembali berwarna merah pudar, 'bodoh.. sok kuat' batin jongin setengah kesal , tertekan batin dan situasi yang penuh dengan unsur negatif membuat sehun semakin mudah lelah. Hal seperti ini harusnya tidak dengan mudah menyerang orang orang seperti mereka.

Sehun memang cukup sensitif dengan keadaan, saat mereka bertengkar sebelumnya juga sehun pasti yang kena imbasnya tapi tidak pernah separah ini. Sesuatu yang sangat menjanggal di hati jongin adalah rambut sehun terlalu sering berubah dan dia terlalu banyak menggunakan energi untuk menutupinya. Ini tidak baik, jelas. Terakhir kali hal ini terjadi yaitu sebelum mereka berhasil menyatukan pohon kehidupan. Sehun terlalu banyak menggunakan energinya untuk memasang tameng saat malam padahal saat itu kondisinya sedang tidak baik karena tertekan suasana perang, efeknya cukup buruk, warna rambut sehun perlahan memudar dan hal tersebut tentunya bukan sesuatu yang pernah dibayangkan mereka untuk terjadi lagi.

Ia yakin ini bukan Cuma karna ikatannya yang terlalu erat dengan sehun. Berpikir sedikit positif, jongin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Sehun hanya sedang sensitif.. dia akan kembali seperti biasa kalau orang orang tolol itu sadar dan kembali..' pikirnya lalu ikut terlelap

...

Suasana hutan saat malam memang sangat dingin, ditambah lagi dengan aura dingin yang tidak biasa. Orang awam mungkin sudah terkena hipotermia jika terus terusan di daerah itu. tapi untuk orang orang ini sepertinya mereka cukup santai dengan suhu minus sekian derajat itu.. setidaknya sampai pohon yang mereka jadikan senderan tenda membeku dan jadi rapuh.

"kim minseok! Kalau kau mau membuat pohon es jangan dekat tenda kita, kalau rubuh bagaimana" ujar lelaki yang baru memasuki tenda ia memeluk boneka unicorn miliknya.

Lelaki bernama minseok membalas " tidak ada yang menyuruhmu megikutiku! Knp tdk tinggal di rumah saja atau ikuti orang yang bisa membakar hutan itu"

"menyebalkan! Kenapa kau jadi egois begini sih"

"terserah!"

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya lelaki yang meemeluk boneka unicorn tadi masuk ke tenda satunya dan masuk ke kantung tidurnya. Huft ia sangat merindukan kasur empuknya. Ia ingin pulang, tapi dia lupa arah pulang… kalau saja minseok tidak sekeraskepala itu untuk mempertahankan egonya, membuat dua temannya tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri.. dia sudah lama pulang, tidur di kasur empuknya bersama kekasih tersayangnya.

...

"hyung apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali? Kasihan yixing hyung" tanya lelaki bernama jongdae.

Lelaki yang memiliki kesan seperti rusa itu menjawab "kau masih merasakan dinginnya disinikan? Kau dan yixing bisa pulang duluan jongdae, biar aku yang menunggui minseok sampai emosinya reda"

"apa hyung tidak khawatir pada sehun? Kau tau kan hyung.. saat itu—"

"jongdae..kekuatan kita tidak berpengaruh dengan kaum kita, lagipula sehun sudah dewasa, dia pasti mengerti keadaan ini, kita hanya butuh waktu" jawabnya dengan nada lembut "dan lagi.." luhan mendekati telinga jongdae dan berbisik "harusnya kau yang membujuk minseok, pasti lebih berpengaruh"

Wajah jongdae memerah seketika, tangannya terangkat dan memukul luhan manja "hyuung!"

"pffft hahahahahaha" tawa luhan meledak.. nyaris membangunkan yixing. Untungnya yixing kembali terlelap sambil memeluk boneka dalam kantung tidurnya nyaman "—ups"

"aku tidur duluan!" kata jongdae menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Luhan tidak memberi respon apa apa, yeah mungkin memang hanya jongdae yang bisa meluluhkan hati pangeran es itu, sayang sekali jongdae terlalu pemalu untuk mencoba sedikit mengungkapkan dirinya..

Trekk

.. luhan meraba raba lehernya.. 'kalungku..?' luhan berdiri dan mulai mencari cari benda kesayangannya itu. tidak, kalung itu tidak boleh hilang.. setelah menyingkirkan banyak dedaunan kering yang membeku ia akhirnya menemukan kalung nya, kalung itu terkesan sangat biasa, tidak memiliki liontin sama sekali, tapi karna kalung itu dibuat endiri oleh seseorang, luhan sangat menyukainya.

"loh.. kok bisa putus.."

...

Dingin sekali…

Jongin meraba raba selimut nya, masih terpasang tapi kenapa sangat dingin?

Dengan enggan jongin mendudukkan dirinya, mengusap matanya yang sedikit kabur, sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali ia memutarpandangannnya ke sekeliling ruangan 'sudah jam tujuh.. uh' jongin memutar badannya, berniat membangunkan sehun. Namun, baru saya telapak tangannya menyentuh pundak sehun, rasa dingin langsung menyengat tangannya, terlalu dingin bahkan seorang jongin tidak tahan memegangnya. Refleks, jongin mengangkat tangannya.

Kesadarannya langsung terkumpul, dan..

"astaga! Sehun! Sehun! Bangun! Sehun!"

Jongin mencoba mengguncangan tubuh sehun, mencoba melawan dingin yang cukup menyengat itu. Sayang, jangankan bangun, tubuh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan jongin adalah warna rambut sehun.. rambutnya nyaris berwarna putih dan beberapa helai sudah rontok di bantal yang sehun gunakan.

Panik.

Tidak, jangan panik.

Tapi ini Sehun!

"SUHO HYUNG! KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

tbc..**i****f you want**

* * *

**okay~ thats it.**

ini ff kedua yang saya publish di kpop, tapi yang pertama di ffn, jadi.. sangat dimohon banget bantuan dan kerja samanya :')

please review and tell me if you like this story~

sorry for the typos, bahasa saya yang mungkin awkward dan kurang jelas.

thanks buat sempet baca dan lebih makasih banget lagi buat yang review :')

sampe ketemu kapan kapan~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2~**

* * *

Tao dan Kris melanjutkan pencarian mereka, mereka sudah mencoba mencari kemana mana semalam. Tao tampak cukup lelah hingga membuat Kris menghentikan pencarian dan memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu. Tao banyak diam, bukan hal biasa. mungkin ia terlalu merindukan yang lain, merindukan saat saat bersama. Seperti Saat mereka baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki mereka di bumi.. yeah saat saat yang begitu indah dan sangat ia rindukan selama setahun belakangan ini…

_**..Flashback.**._

Pintu pesawat mereka terbuka! Tanpa aba aba Tao dan Sehun langsung berlarian keluar, mereka tampak sangat menyukai keadaan sekitar mereka karna senyum dari telinga ke telinga tampak dari wajah mereka.

Sehun meniupkan angin disekitarnya, menyebabkan dedaunan kering berterbangan, dengan tawa jahil ia mengumpulkannya menjadi satu lalu melemparkannya ke arah Tao. Membuat remaja bermata panda itu merengut sebal.

Tidak terima? Tentu saja, Ia membalasnya dengan menghentikan waktu lalu ia memasukan banyak daun kering ke celana sehun. Dan saat ia menjentikkan jarinya, waktu kembali berjalan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Sehun melirik ke celananya yang kini di penuhi daun kering, ia menatap Tao sebal. Melihat itu Tao langsung bergidik dan mengambil ancang ancang, "jangan lari kau hyuung!" Sehun langsung mengejarnya dengan menaiki pusaran angin kecil yang ia buat.

Pemandangan itu membuat hyung-deul mereka tertawa, beberapa hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya setelah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan kedua planet mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di bumi. Planet yang berada di galaxy yang berbeda. Alasannya sederhana, mereka ingin selalu bersama.

Mereka memang berjuang bersama untuk menyelamatkan planet tempat tinggal mereka. Suho Baekhyun Chanyeol Kyungsoo Jongin dan Sehun tinggal di planet pertama. Sementara Kris minseok, Luhan, Yixing , jongdae dan Tao tinggal di planet satunya. Adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk tinggal bersama. mereka tidak dapat bertahan cukup lama untuk tinggal di planet kawannya. Jadi pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di bumi.

"tempatini tidak terlalu buruk" komentar Kris dengan nada setengah hati.

Suho tertawa "jika kau ingin memuji ya puji saja.. jongdae dan Baekhyun memang sangat pintar untuk memilih planet yang bisa kita tinggali, lagipula planet ini pasti sangat nyaman untuk—dia " ia tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh pundak Kris " kau tau.. memuji tidak akan membunuhmu –yifan" dan Suho pun melenggang pergi.

"hey aku bantu membuat bagian kacanya soo" kata Minseok sambil memainkan jemarinya. Seketika dinding es yang begitu bening seperti kaca muncul menyambung ke dinding yang sedang dibuat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "gomawo hyung"

"ne.. yak! Park Chanyeol bantu sini!"

"sip hyung!"

Whuuusssh

Sehun menggunakan anginnya untuk mengeringkan baju Tao yang basah karena menabrak Suho. Begitu selesai ia langsung duduk di bawah pohon "hyung ini semua sudah berakhir kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya

Tao mencubit pipi Sehun gemas "tentu saja hun..sekarang kita bisa hidup bersama lagi~"

Tukk!

Seseorang melempar salju ke sehun. Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Jongin dengan setumpukan salju disebelahnya. Salju? Di musim panas? "minseok hyung! Aku juga mau saljuuu!" Sehun langsung berlari mendekati hyung tertuanya itu meninggalkan Tao yang hanya duduk tersenyum

_**….Flashback end…**._

Hyuuu~

"tao!" Kris dengan sigap menangkap tubuh adik kesayangannya itu. "kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak dari tadi adiknya itu berjalan dengan tidak tegap. Ia tampak kelelahan. Sebenarnya sudah daritadi Kris menawarkan untuk terbang saja tapi Tao selalu menolak.

"yeah.. tapi kurasa kai atau Sehun tidak. Perasaanku tidak enak ge.. dari semalam dadaku sesak, suhu disekitar terasa terlalu cepat berubah, apa kau juga merasakannya?"

"suhu? Er.. kurasa tidak.. cukup normal menurutku"

"berarti benar.. ada yang salah dengan kai atau sehun" Tao mendesah, ia memusatkan pikirannya mencoba menghubungi kai atau sehun, tapi sayang tidak satupun dari keduanya memberikan respon. Tao malah merasa seperti mereka tidak terkoneksi.

Kris memegang kedua pundak tao. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Tao berubah menjadi panik seperti itu, tanpa Tao sadari Kris sudah membawanya ke udara "jangan terlalu panik tao.. tenangkan dirimu, mungkin saja mereka masih istirahat atau bagaimana.."

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya "tidak ge bagaimana jika… keadaannya buruk, kau ingat Sehun terlihat pucat saat terakhir kita melihatnya.. bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau lebih bur—"

Grepp

Ucapan Tao terhenti begitu Kris memeluknya erat. "tenangkan dirimu aku janji akan langsung menyeeret Chanyeol jika bertemu dengannya, jadi kita bisa secepatnya kembali ke rumah"

Tao hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk "um."

….

Matahari juga mulai naik di sisi barat hutan itu, membuat lelaki yang sedang sibuk membakar ikan itu menyeka peluh di dahinya.. 'sudah hampir matang, mungkin sebaiknya aku bangunkan yang lain dulu' pikirnya. Ia meninggalkan ikan ikannya di atas daun dan menghampiri salah satu hyungnya. Tampaknya hyungnya satu ini tertidur di luar tenda lagi. Dasar bodoh. Apa dia begitu ingin untuk sakit?

"hyung.. Luhan hyung.." panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh hyungnya itu.

Luhan membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit kabur karena baru bangun. Setelah mengusap matanya ia mulai menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar, seseorang yang ia rindukan.

"sehun?.." tanya Luhan ragu.

…

"disebelah sana channie!" Baekhyun menunjuk seekor ayam hutan yang mencoba berlari menjauh dari mereka. Sebenarnya kedua kakinya sudah cukup pegal karena harus berlarian dari pagi. Andai saja dia di rumah. Andai hal ini tidak terjadi pasti jam segini dia sedang tidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya menunggu Kyungsoo memabangunkannya dengan bau masakannya yang sudah pasti sangat lezat.

Tapi sekarang, dia malah harus berkejar kejaran dengan seekor ayam. Menyebalkan.

Karena terlalu sibuk melamun Baekhyun tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah berhasil mendapatkan ayamnya dan sudah kembali ke dekat perapian sederhana yang ia buat. "ya! Tunggu aku Channie!"

.

"biar aku saja yang memotong ayamnya kau istirahat!" kata baekhyun, ia menarik ayam di tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bengong, begitu sadar Chanyeol langsung mengambil kembali ayam dari tangan Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun menahannya "gwenchana Channie, biarkan aku saja" kata baekhyun lembut

Chanyeol menyerah moodnya masih buruk. Dia juga bingung kenapa, dia bukan pribadi yang suka membawa masalah berlarut larut. Ia merasa Minseok-hyung nya itu keterlaluan. Yang ia lakukan hanya membela Hyungnya yang lain. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa orang itu dengan mudahnya melakukan itu? beruntung Chanyeol memiliki antibodi yang sangat kuat sehinga hal itu tidak menyakitinya. Kalau saja dia manusia, dia pasti sudah mati dari satu minggu yang lalu. Namun tetap saja, apakah orang itu harus melakukan hal seperti itu?

"akh!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil.

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan mendekati Baekhyun "tidak apa? Sudahlah duduk saja cuci lukamu di sungai, walaupun regenerasi kita cepat luka tetap bisa membuat infeksi" titah Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk "maaf.." cicitnya.

"hng"

.

"Channie.. aku merindukan kyungsoo" gumam baekhyun. Ia mencacah ayam dihadapannya. Tidak bernapsu untuk memakan hasil buruannya sendiri ' masakan Kyungsoo lebih enak' batinnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi baekhyun, tidak dia tidak bisa memarahi baekhyun, matanya terpejam dan berkata "aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku" balas Chanyeol akrhirnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya "kau dengar ya? Um.. Channie..aku melakukan ini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, member lain juga pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" lagi lagi Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"aku tdk meminta mu mengkhawatirkanku"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "apa kau harus sekeras ini padaku? Apa aku punya salah padamu? Aku tidak membujukmu pulang seperti yang Suho hyung lakukan, aku mengerti kau marah dengan Suho hyung terlebih Minseok hyung. Karena itu aku tidak memaksamu pulang, kenapa kau malah seperti ini?" suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit serak dan melemah di akhir.

"kau berisik"

Srakk

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri. Membereskan alat untuk memburunya dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun "pulang saja sebentar lagi Tao dan Kris sampai" katanya sebelum benar benar menghilang di balik pepohonan.

….

Jongdae menghela napas "ini aku hyung.. jongdae, dari segi mana memangnya kemiripanku dengan sehun?" Jongdae memajukan bibirnya sebal. Luhan tertawa , ia mengusap matanya "maaf hehe" cengirnya.

"sudahlah, aku menangkap beberapa ikan tadi, sarapanlah dengan Yixing ge, aku mau membawakan ini untuk Minseok hyung" kata jongdae, ia berlalu sambil membawa dua ekor ikan panggang ke dalam tenda.

Luhan tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Yixing yang sedang merutuki ikan di hadapinya."luhaan singkirkan tulangnya biar aku bisa makan dengan tenang" pinta Yixing dengan nada sedikit manja.

"ne nee.." tangan terampilnya mulai memisahkan daging ikan itu dari tulangnya dan meletakkannya di daun yang dijadikan alas ikan. Setelah mencuci tangannya di suangai ia duduk di bebatuan pinggir sungai. Tangannya merogoh kalung yang ia letakan di kantungnya semalam. Masih ada, ia tersenyum. Tampaknya ia terlalu merindukan adik kesayangannya. Semalam ia memimpikan sehun.

"hosh.. hosh.."…

Suara napas yang tidak beraturan mengganggu suara hening yang tadinya hanya di hiasi suara percikan air.

"suho?"

Brukk

Yixing langsung berlari menyambut Suho . Memeluknya dengan erat "aku merindukanmuuuu" teriaknya ceria, tidak memperdulikan sarapannya yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk karena terinjak.

Suho tergagap.. nyaris sulit bergerak. Siapa kira kekuatan lelaki yang kadang sangat dewasa dan kadang cukup merepotkan dengan sisi childishnya ini mampu melumpuhkan seorang –yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kuat—Suho. Sebelum Suho kehabisan napas, Luhan mengambil inisiatif menyingkirkan Yixing dari Suho dengan kekuatannya.

"er… sebentar, astaga Yixing kenapa kau sangat berat" canda Luhan.

Yixing yang akhirnya berhasil lepas hanya menatap tajam Luhan dan memajukan bibirnya. 'sahabat macam apa yang menghinamu didepan orang yang kau su—' yixng terhenti, menatap Suho dengan wajah memerah.

Astaga!dia lupa Suho dan dirinya terkoneksi!

dengan sigap Yixing langsung masuk ke tenda, menelusup ke kantung tidurnya dan menutup kantung tidur itu sampai ke atas kepala. Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa. Dia jelas sangat mengerti kenapa Yixing seperti itu. namun tawanya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap wajah serius Suho .

Suho tidak bicara apa apa, dia hanya masuk ke tenda. Tidak memperdulikan tampang bingung Minseok dan jongdae dia hanya mengangkat Yixing yang masih berada di kantung tidurnya ke pundak. Ia berbalik menatap Minseok dengan wajah serius, sedikit terkesan marah.

"minseok.. Aku tau ini semua salahku. Tapi Chanyeol benar, aku bukan tipe org yang mampu berdiam diri melihat ada orang yang kesusahan di depanku karena mereka mengingatkanku dengan … penduduk di planetku dulu. Maaf kalau tindakkan ku salah di matamu, kau punya hak untuk marah tapi kau salah karena kau meladeni emosi chanyeol. Kau lebih tua darinya tapi kau malah memulai hal itu duluan, aku kecewa padamu minseok" setelah mengatakan hal itu Suho keluar dari tenda dan membawa Yixing keluar. Ia akan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja Luhan tidak menahannya.

"apa yang terjadi? Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti ini Suho ..katakan ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir. Jujur dari semalam perasaannya tidak begitu enak dan dia takut..

"keadaan Sehun lemah. Aku tidak tau karena apa, tapi warna rambutnya terus berubah.. kau tau Luhan kau lbih mengerti" Suho diam begitu melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menjadi sendu. "pulanglah kalau kau khawatir" pinta Suho . Itu kata kata terakhirnya sebelum ia masuk ke sungai.

…

"suho lepaskaan aku! Kau membawaku dalam keadaan terbaliiik pusing!" kata Yixing sambil memukul mukulkan kepalanya ke punggung Suho .

Suho akhirnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, ia terlalu terfokus dengan pemikirannya tentang apa tindakannya tadi salah? Apa dia keterlaluan? Sampai melupakan orang yang ia culik. Dengan lembut ia menurunkan Yixing dari pundaknya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah mereka. "maafkan aku Yixing.. aku terlalu—"

Hup! Yixing melompat—masih dengan kantung tidurnya— dan melanjutkan kalimat Suho "—linglung.. ya tidak masalah aku paham kau terlalu khawatir pada sehun, memikirkan tindakanmu ke Minseok hyung dan berbagai macam pemikiran lainnya yg cukup untuk membuat mu melupakan kondisi bahwa kau. Menggendongku. Di pundakmu. Dalam keadaan .LIK" katanya penuh penekanan.

Merasa tidak ada respon Yixing melompat mendekati Suho "sudahlah aku tidak marah, sekarang tolong bukakan resletingnya ini tersangkut" pinta Yixing dengan menampakkan wajah manjanya.

Suho tersenyum, Yixing.. pemuda satu ini selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya benar benar tersenyum, membuatnya melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terus mengerubunginya. 'gomawo xing' batinnya sambil menatap mata Yixing dalam.

"eh? Ya! Kau menculikku ke mari karena Sehun sedang gawat kan?! Aku tau aku tampan nanti saja terpesonanya! Bukakan ini dulu!"

* * *

**HAPPY 700 DAYS WITH EXO!**

**omg i still cant believe this~ ive been with em in more that 700 days, it feels like yesterday they're still sm's fetus(which make me feel like a pedo because im falling in love with a freaking fetus ) but now they're freaking famous. please support exo with many love and..**

**let's be together until the end :')**

* * *

**yehet~ cepet kan? #enggak**

**pendek ya.. maaf ya hehe gapapa kan? gapapa-in aja ya :'''') maaf kalo typonya masih banyak, aku ga punya beta dan ngetiknya juga cepet, makasih ya sudah baca walaupun kamu bacanya diem diem hihihihi~~ tampakkan wujudmu dong(?) **

**oh iya makasih banyak banget buat yang sudah review *bow***

**whithena**, makasiiiiiiiih banyak banget udh tertarik sama plot ff ini, aku kira ga menarik ._. hehe, iya nih aku bermasalah banget sama eyd dari dulu.. udh ada coba benerin tapi aku ngomong aja kadang berantakan, jadi mohon maaf banget, nexttime bakal berusaha lebih baik, buat yang disingkat HAHA maaf maaf banget itu kebiasaan ngetik cepet jadi suka kebawa, sekali lagi makasih banyak reviewnya ^^

**hunhan120490**, makasih hunhan120490~~ ini enggak lama kan? kurang dari 24 jam (?), duh aku juga enggak tau nih sehunnya kenapa, coba tanya sama yixing deh mungkin dia tau(?) makasih sekali lagi^^

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**, whoa username kamu panjang sekali(?) fansnya riana ya(?) #abaikansaja, ini udah cepet kans? tenang aja aku soon nya itu enggak pake tanggalan exoplanet kok^^ yang sekali ngiterin matahari butuh 400tahun #salahfandom. koreadansaya? itu web kah atau blog atau ? aku jadi pengen baca(?) kalo masalah pair kan udh di kasih tau 66pair dipake semua~~ karna exo saling mencintai satu sama lain #yehet makasih reviewnya ya .

**dyayudya** astaga makasih bangeeeet _ sama~ sama ~ aku juga suka banget fantasy dama friendship huhu kesayangan banget yang macam gitu, sehun sok kuat? huh emang tuh tapi aku seneng liat dia nangis pas di sukira seenggaknya dia ngeluarin perasaan maknae yang biasanya sulit banget buat diungkapin ke hyung hyungnya yang lebih tua :'') #ahkekasihkusudahdewasa. aku juga penasaran sama sehun dia kenapa sih(?) ini udh update^^~~ sekali lagi makasih udh review^^

**jja~ SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH ATAS SAMBUTAN HANGATNYAAAH~~~~ sudah jadi mari #yehet #kabur syuuung~**

Sampai ketemu Kapan kapan lagi~~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**everything is depends to how you see it. so do this story**

* * *

"ungh…"

Pandangannya kabur, terlalu kabur bahkan untuk mengenali orang yang berada diatasnya. Tangannya menggapai kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kabur itu, tidak cukup berhasil sepertinya karna tangannya sulit digerakan. Rasanya begitu berat, dan dingin.. seolah ada tumpukan batu es yang menekan tangannya.

Uh ini menyebalkan.

"nghh.." mencoba sekuat tenaga kali ini, ia mencoba membuat pusaran angin kecil sebisanya dan mengarahkan angin itu untuk membantunya mendudukkan diri.

Hampir berhasil. Tapi,

Brukk!

"aw!"

"sehun?! Kau sudah sadar?"

"hah?"

…

Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang nyaris habis itu di meja kecil sebelah kasur Sehun . Matanya memperhatikan maknae kesayangannya dengan tampang khawatir. "jujur dengan hyung Sehun ..apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dari suaranya. "entah sudah berapa kali sepanjang pagi ini tapi.. rambutmu" tangan Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sangat lembut. Tapi, hal itu mengakibatkan beberapa helai jatuh. Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat antara bingung dan kaget "a—ah maaf Sehun .. hyung tidak bermaksud.."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "gwenchana…" suara Sehun terdengar sedih.. " sudah satu minggu ini hyung.." lanjut Sehun , tangannya meraih helaian rambutnya yang jatuh.. ia juga menatap helaian rambut itu bingung " jangan kau tanya padaku, aku sendiri tidak tau hyung.. satu minggu ini rambutku sangat sering berubah, kadang aku sulit bernapas, beberapa kali juga aku tidak bisa mengarahkan pusaran anginku dengan baik dan.. maaf.. " Sehun menunduk. Ia ragu mengatakan ini atau tidak, ia takut kena marah kyungsoo. Tapi.. "er… aku yang memecahkan guci dan beberapa gelas kesayangan hyung"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lagi "MWO? KA—" nada tingginya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap Sehun yang menunduk takut. Kyungsoo menghela napas "baiklah.. lupakan.. kita harus memeriksakanmu Sehun , sejak tadi pagi suhu tubuhmu berubah terlalu drastis kaddang sangat panas, kadang sangat dingin. Begitu juga warna rambutmu, dari merah ke putih terus begitu berulang ulang. Suho hyung sedang pergi mencari Yixing hyung." Kyungsoo menghela napas " kau membuat Jongin sangat panik. Percayalah dia sudah menghancurkan cukup banyak vas hanya karna tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan berpindah kesana kemari" kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke sosok yang kini tengah terlelap di sofa.

"maaf.."

"jangan maaf lagi.. sekarang istirahatkan tubuhmu dan habiskan minumnya, itu ramuan herbal yang Jongin cari sendiri. Sedikit pahit, jika kau tdk menyukainya setidaknya minumlah itu untuk jongin" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil mangkuk bubur tadi. "jangan keluarkan energimu terlalu banyak arra?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menampakkan senyumnya yang sedikit menyakiti Kyungsoo "gomawo hyung"

"ne.." Kyungsoo mengecup kening Sehun "istirahatlah". Dan Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan kamar itu. rasa sedih menguasainya disaat seperti ini kekuatannya tidak berguna, ia hanya bisa berharap Suho bisa membawa Yixing pulang. Kalau bisa.. mereka semua juga.

Dengan langkah malas Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih terlelap. Tangannya mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut, 'sudah lama tidak sedekat ini' batin Kyungsoo lalu menghela napas. Sesungguhnya dia sendiri sangat merindukan kebersamaan dengan para penghuni rumah ini. Tidak, Kyungsoo merindukan mereka bukan hanya karena kejadian belakangan ini.. tapi memang, sejak tiga atau empat bulan lalu mereka—para penghuni rumah ini— terkesan menjauhi satu sama lain. Tepatnya setelah mereka sama sama memutuskan untuk bersosialisasi dengan makhluk bumi.

**—_flashback_**

Kyungsoo merapihkan dasi di leher Jongin dengan sedikit kesulitan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo, tao, Jongin dan Sehun pergi sekolah. Keadaan dorm cukup sepi. Suho dan Kris sudah berangkat pagi pagi sekali karena keduanya sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Sementara Luhan lay dan Minseok memang sudah satu bulan ini tidak tinggal di rumah. Mereka membuka coffee house di kota dan lebih sering menginap disana, yah walaupun malam senin mereka akan menyempatkan untuk kembali ke rumah yang mereka miliki bersama. Kalau kalian menanyakan baekhyun, Chanyeol dan jongdae, mereka sudah pasti masih tidur sekarang karna mengambil jam kuliah siang. Sengaja, supaya tidak takut telat masuk.

Sebenarnya kris, dan Suho juga berencana untuk kuliah. Bagaimanapun juga mustahil bagi mereka untuk mendapat pekerjaan dengan mudah kalau ijasah SD pun mereka tidak punya. Tapi untuk itu mereka butuh uang, belum lagi untuk sekolah dan kuliah dongsaengdeul mereka. Kalau Cuma memanfaatkan penghasilan Coffee House milik Minseok pasti akan sangat sulit. Jadilah Kris memutuskan untuk menjadi model dulu, salah satu keuntungan yang ia dapatkan dari wajah tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang sempurna itu, setidaknya agensi tidak mempertanyakan ijasah sekolahnya. Sementara Suho memilih untuk menjadi penyiar radio, dia juga beruntung karena keberadaannya membawa banyak listener baru untuk radio tempat ia bekerja dan tentu saja hal itu membuat nya sering mendapat bonus dari stasiun radio itu.

"um…. sepertinya kulihat di televisi tidak sesulit ini.. uh" Kyungsoo memasukkan bagian terakhir dan "ah~ sudah selesai" senyumnya mengembang dan memperhatikan dasi yang ia ikatkan dengan wajah bangga. Ia lalu menyerahkan dasi ke Jongin "gantian pakaikan aku" perintahnya.

Jongin cemberut "aku kan tidak bisa hyung. Minta Tao saja dia jago mema—" kata kata Jongin terhenti setelah mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. "—ba-baik-lah, uh.. naikkan kerah seragammu hyung" pinta jongin, 'uh sulit sekali melawan kyungsoo-hyung apalagi cemberutnya. Bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau memasakkannya sarapan' pikir jongin, sementara tangannya masih terbelit dengan dasi.

"aku dengar itu jonginnie~" Kyungsoo memainkan nada menindasnya. Membuat Jongin bergidik.

"a—aku bercanda hyung he.. he.. he" Jongin menampakkan cengirannya.

kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas " bercanda? Kalau begitu aku tisak akan memasak untukmu"

"MWO? Hyung! Jangan begituuu aku bercanda" pinta dongin dengan wajah memelas.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan merespon Jongin ketika seseorang menginterupsinya

"uh.."

Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah daritadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara, kalau tidak di pisahkan bisa bisa dia telat di hari pertamanya. ".. kira kira sampai kapan kalian selesai bermesraan? Aku juga belum dipasangkan dasi, dan aku tidak menonton acara apapun yang kalian ributkan semalam itu, ini sudah hampir jam 7, sekolah masuk jam 8, Minseok hyung melarang kita menggunakan kekuatan untuk ke sekolah, dan kita belum sarapan. Kau bahkan belum memasak hyung! jadi bantu aku duluuu" ucap Sehun panjang lebar, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam bingung 'sejak kapan Sehun jadi cerewet begini?' pikir mereka.

…

"ne, saya wali nya" Minseok menundukan tubuhnya memberi hormat "sungguh saya sangat merasa tidak enak atas kelakuan keponakan saya" ia memaksakan senyumnya kepada para polisi itu sesekali memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Jongin dan tao.

Polisi itu mengangguk "tidak apa Minseok-ssi, anak remaja memang seperti itu saya mengerti" kata polisi itu.

Minseok tersenyum "baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih pak" setelah pamit, Minseok langsung keluar dari kantor polisi, sementara itu tao, jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

Di dalam mobil Minseok tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia hanya mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Tanpa ia sadari, setir mobilnya mulai di selimuti es. Membuat Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya kaget. "h—hyung.. jangan marah pada Jongin dan tao.. mereka hanya membela Sehun " ucap Sehun dengan sedikit takut.

"…"

"hyung.. dengar kan Sehun .."

"apa yang terjadi" respon Minseok akhirnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya "uh.. sepulang sekolah.. Sehun mengajak hyungdeul bermain di game center sebentar.. tapi tanpa sengaja Sehun menjatuhkan koin milik seseorang orang itu marah marah pada Sehun dan nyaris memukul Sehun walaupun Sehun bilang akan ganti koinnya." Nada bicara Sehun semakin kecil karna terlalu takut. Mengambil napas dalam dalam, ia pun melanjutkan "Jadi Tao hyung menghentikan waktu dan memanipulasi letak koinnya dan meletakkannya di tangan orang itu.. begitu di kembalikan.. orang itu malah marah dan.. mengira kami mempermainkan dia.. jadi dia memukul Sehun dan.. begitulah hyung, sungguh Sehun minta maaf. Jangan salahkan Jongin dan Tao hyung mereka hanya membela Sehun "

"sudah hyung bilang jangan gunakan kekuatanmu jika berinteraksi dengan manusia bumi" kata Minseok akhirnya, es yang tadinya menyelimuti setir mobilnya mulai menghilang

"dan membiarkan Sehun dipukuli? Hyung bercanda?" tanya Jongin tidak terima. Sehun mendelik ke arah jongin.

Minseok menjawab dengan sedikit santai "kau bisa laporkan dia ke pihak yang berwajibkan jadi bukan kau yang dilaporkan."

Tao yang ingin menimpali ucapan Jongin tadi hanya menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, menatap kesal ke arah minseok. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya, is sungguh tidak tau kalau hari itu adalah awal dari hal yang tidak pernah dia harapkan untuk terjadi.

**_Flashback end—_**

Tapi sejak satu minggu yang lalu tidak satupun dari mereka melakukan aktivitas diluar hutan yang mereka tinggali itu. Chanyeol kabur dari rumah dan menghilang. Sementara itu merasa disalahkan Minseok juga keluar dari rumah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat yang lain khawatir dan mencari mereka. Tinggal lah dia, Sehun dan Jongin yang masih dirumah, karena mereka tidak berani keluar. Mereka takut menambah masalah.

Tap

Sesuatu menyentuh pundak kyungsoo. Membuatnya hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya karna kaget. Ia berbalik "yixing hyung!" teriaknya senang, Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung memeluk yixing.

"aigoo aigoo aigoo tahan dirimu kyunggie, kau membuat Yixing sesak" kata Suho yang baru masuk ke rumah.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan tanpa berkata apa apa langsung membawa Yixing ke kamar Sehun "hyung jebbal langsung periksa Sehun " katanya tegas, yeah Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia mengulur waktu dengan mengajak Yixing mengobrol atau yang lain lain bisa bisa keburu terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun .

"ia sadar beberapa saat yang lalu hyung.." jelas kyungsoo

Yixing menatapnya heran "benarkah?'

"yeah sikapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa, tapi tubuhnya sangat panas dan rambutnya berwarna merah padahal tadi pagi Jongin panik karena tubuhnya sangat dingin" jelas Kyungsoo lagi sambil membuka pintu kamar Sehun "..dan rambutnya berwarna pu—" kata kata Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia lagi lagi dibuat terkejut dengan kondisi Sehun .

Yixing tidak membuang waktu dan mendekati Sehun , ia menyentuh dahi sang maknae. "ini normal.." kata yixing. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun yang kini berwarna coklat. Warna coklat adalah warna asli rambut Sehun , tapi hal aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget adalah ada sejumput rambut yang berwarna merah dan juga sejumput yang berwarna putih.

"ini tidak mungkin hanya karena tertekan aura negatif" kata Yixing akhirnya. Matanya beralih ke Suho yang berdiri di dekat pintu "suho, apa kau mengenal orang tua Sehun ?" tanya yixing.

Suho dengan cepat menggeleng "aku hanya mengenal ibunya, dia juga tidak pernah cerita tentang ayahnya" jelas Suho ragu.

Yixing menghela napas "kalau diagnosa ku benar, aku takut ini akan sangat berbahaya untuk Sehun " hela yixing. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke dada Sehun . Memusatkan pikirannya, sebisa mungkin ia mecari cela supaya diagnosanya itu salah.

.

..

"kurasa aku sanggup membunuh Minseok untuk alasan ini"

…

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, ketegangan terasa begitu kuat diantara mereka. Hal ini membuat Jongdae hanya terdiam dan duduk tidak nyaman. Ketegangan dan aura negatif selalu menjadi salah satu kelemahan dari kaum mereka. Terutama untuk mereka yang bukan asal dari aura tersebut. "Aku sudah mengikuti mu dari awal minseok, kau sahabatku karena itu aku menemanimu disini. Tapi kalau kau masih akan keras kepala seperti ini, walaupun kau sudah dengar perkataan Suho tadi sebaiknya aku pulang. Tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk tetap disini dan membujukmu" kata Luhan sambill membereskan barang barangnya.

"pulang saja kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anak anak seperti mereka"

"anak anak?! Dan lihat siapa yang seperti anak anak sekarang! Kau membuatku malu minseok, kau kabur dari rumah karena kesalahanmu, aku tau kausadar akan hal itu. tapi sifat angkuh mu itu terus menahan mu untuk minta maaf." Luhan membalas dengan kasar.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan bersikap seperti itu. ini pertama kalinya, Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang lebih memilih menunggu sampai seseorang mengakui kesalahannya daripada secara langsung menghardik orang tersebut. Tapi Minseok sudah keterlaluan. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak kejadian itu dan Minseok masih dengan keras kepala menolak mengakui kesalahannya. Ditambah lagi kabar yang di berikan suho.. tidakkah seharusnya ego Minseok mencair?

Merasa tidak ada respon apapun, Luhan menghela napasnya kasar. Ia memakai ranselnya dan menatap Jongdae " aku pulang dulu" pamitnya lalu pergi.

…

Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao dan membawa Tao terbang, sementara ia sibuk memperhatikan jalan, ia membiarkan Tao memperhatikan keadaan di bawah, bagaimanapun juga tujuan mereka terbang agar lbh mudah menemukan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol bukan untuk sekedar jalan jalan menikmati minggu pagi.

"Gege itu baekhyun" Tao menunjuk kepada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon, bahunya terlihat naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Tao jadi curiga, apakah orang itu sedang menangis?

Kris langsung mendarat dengan mulus, ia membiarkan Tao berlari mendekati orang itu terlebih dahulu. "baekhyun-hyung.." panggi Tao dengan nada lembut, tangannya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya.

"uh.. tao.." balas Baekhyun dengan suara serak, matanya terlihat memerah dan wajahnya sembab. Sepertinya prediksi Tao benar, Baekhyun menangis.

"hyung kenapa menangis?" tanya Tao dengan nada lembut. Kedua tangannya mengangkat Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berdiri lalu memeluknya erat.

baekhyun tidak menjawab dan dia hanya mebnlas pelukkan tao.

"hyung aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu.." kata Tao berusaha sedikit bercanda. Baekhyun memukul Tao pelan dan kemudian kembali diam.

"bisakah kita pulang?" pinta Baekhyun akhirnya.

"tapi chanye—"

Kris menyela, "biar gege antar Baekhyun pulang sebentar" Kris bisa merasakan ada masalah antara Baekhyun dan chanyeol. Kemungkinan besar ego yang terlalu kuat sudah melahap Chanyeol bulat bulat hingga membuat dia sanggup membuat Baekhyun menangis. Kris melihat ke arah Tao "tunggu disini sebentar ne?" pinta kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan.

..

Sambil menunggu kris, Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti aliran sungai. Andai saja sedang tidak terjadi keadaan seperti ini, pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan berjalan jalan menyusuri aliran sungai. 'hmpt' Tao jadi teringat saat pertama mereka bermain main di sungai ini. Saat itu Suho mengajak ia, Sehun dan Jongin bermain di sungai, berseluncur dengan gelombang air kecil yang ia buat, berenang bersama dan menangkap ikan dengan tangan.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tao. Yeah, Tao sangat berharap bisa melakukannya lagi bersama sama.

Bukk!

Bukk!

"BRENGSEK!"

Senyum Tao langsung menghilang begitu mendengar suara pukulan dan teriakan yang familiar di telinganya. Dengan gerak cepat ia mengikuti arah suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati pemandangan yang di tangkap matanya.

"Jongin hentikan!"

to be... continued?

* * *

**yah update~~ **

**maaf ga update kemaren, keadaan tidak memungkinkan *bow***

** rainrhainy**(akusingkatgapapaya) ini yaoi ato enggak tergantung dari gimana kamu bacanya~ aku juga kaihun shipper~~~ kyaa kita sama(?)

** hunhan120490** iya sih lu-ge nya masih ragu soalnya gimana juga sohibnya lagi dalam keadaan galau(?) dia bingung milih sohibnya atau adiknya(?) tapi kayaknya chapter ini luhan udh ambil keputusan(?) ih enak aja sehun itu milik saya pribadi(?) soal panjang enggaknya yang jadi masalah potongan ceritanya emg harus segitu(?) #ngeles

** junia angel**, duh aku juga gatau nih sehunnya kenapa gimana dong :'''''''''( makasih udh nungguin chap 2 juga udh di update kemaren lusa(?)

** dera** makasih udah suka~~ brothership ga yah~~ emang sehun maincast(?) haha makasih reviewnya~

**nah makasih banyak buat yang udh review~~ sampe ketemu kapan kapan^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4!**

* * *

Jongin mengusap matanya, pandangannya kabur dan matanya sedikit sulit terbuka, mungkin karena ia menangis saat tidur. Keadaan disekitarnya cukup sepi, kemana orang orang?

Uh, jongin baru ingat mereka masih entah dimana, suho hyung sudah pasti mencari yixing hyung sementara kyungsoo hyung mungkin sedang istirahat. Ah, iya sehun, bagaimana keadaannya? Sejak terakhir ia tinggal kondisi sahabatnya itu masih terlihat tidak stabil terutama dengan perubahan suhu tubuhnya. ngomong ngomong soal sakit, tangan jongin meraba tengkuknya dan mendapati rasanya nyeri disana. 'belum hilang ternyata' pikirnya. Jongin ingat tadi ia nyaris mati karena harus mengambil beberapa tumbuhan herbal di jurang.

Jurang?

Yeah, tepatnya dinding jurang,

_**—flashback**_

Panik.

Ya jongin begitu panik mendapati sahabat tersayangnya ia temukan seperti dalam keadaan beku.

Terlalu panik sampai ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa detak jantung sahabatnya itu melemah dan malah muncul dan hilang di sekitar rumah sambil terus memanggil nama kedua hyungnya yang berada dirumah.

Uh, mengingat kejadian itu jongin cukup malu, untung saja suho mampu menghentikannya dan membuat dia sadar. Muncul dan hilang seperti itu tidak membantu sehun sama sekali. Dengan sedikit pengetahuan suho tentang obat obatan herbal ia meminta jongin untuk mencari beberapa tumbuhan, belum tentu menyembuhkan tapi setidaknya suho saat itu berharap sehun akan –setidaknya—membaik.

.

Ternyata memiliki kekuatan teleportasi tidak begitu berguna jika tumbuhan yang harus kau ambil berada di dinding jurang yang sangat curam. Yeah kekuatan teleportasinya hanya bisa digunakan untuk berpindah tempat bukan melayang di sembarang tempat. Tangannya mencoba menggapai dari samping dinding jurang tapi sayang jangankan mengambil, menyentuhnya pun tidak bisa.

"fuh.. disaat seperti ini kemana hyung naga-nya itu" rutuk jongin sebal. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikat dirinya dengan tali ke pohon lalu turun dengan perlahan. Ngomong ngomong soal naga.. er

Yeah bagaimanapun juga terkadang ia jengkel kalau ingat kris yang sering mengganggu waktunya bersama sehun. Apa tidak cukup ia harus membagi sehun dengan luhan dan tao hyung nya? Ck sudahlah mengingat hal itu hanya membuat jongin menjadi dongkol.

Mencoba memanjangkan tangannya lagi jongin menggapai tumbuhan yang terselip diantara celah celah dinding jurang, "ah dapat" katanya senang, ia memasukkan tanaman itu ke kantong yang ia bawa. Tangannya merogoh kantong satunya memeriksa daftar tumbuhan yang harus dia cari. 'ah satu lagi' pikir jongin.

Mata jongin mengitari sekelilingnya, dimana kira kira tumbuhan itu terselip. Lagian kenapa tumbuhan obat harus tumbuh di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah harusnya tumbuh di tempat yang lbh mudah di jangkau? Dengan begitu kan lebih mudah di gunakan dan dicari.' Aneh sekali disini' rutuk jongin dalam hati. Dia ingat bagaimana yixing sering mengajaknya dan kyungsoo mencari obat obatan herbal di sekitar mereka sebelum peperangan terjadi. Begitu mudah di exoplanet, obat obatan herbal tumbuh pesat di berbagai tempat yang mudah dijangkau, "tidak seperti disini" cibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit bergelantungan di dinding jurang, lehernya mulai merasakan pegal karna bagaimanapun, menengok ke atas terus terusan bukan hal yang baik.

!

Akhirnya!

Tumbuhan—menyebalkan sialan—itu ternyata ada di sisi dinding paling curam, tidak ada pijakan dan pegangan.

"sial.. bagaimana aku ke—"

Takk.

Tiba tiba tubuh jongin hampir terjatuh. Matanya menatap ke arah tali dimana ia menggantungkan nyawanya. Sial, tali itu hampir putus..

"bagaimana ini" suara jongin terdengar takut.

Matanya terus terfokus pada tumbuhan yang menjadi tujuannya "uh, baiklah, lakukan dalam sekali atau…" jongin menatap jurang dibawahnya. "…mati" . menelan air liurnya pelan, ia membulatkan tekadnya. 'demi kau, sehun'

Dengan sigap jongin menggoyang goyangkan talinya dan di saat yang tepat, tubuhnya terjatuh. Tidak kehilangan fokus tangannya langsung menyambar tubuhan yang menjadi tujuannya.

'dapat!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Sekarang saatnya teleportasi atau.. tertancap di batu runcing di ujung jurang. Kembali memusatkan pikirannya jongin berusaha untuk berpindah.

Bukk!

"aaakh!" sial, tubuhnya terbentur dinding jurang, membuatnya bergelinding mengikuti bentuk dinding jurang itu.

'uh jangan, ku mohon, selamatkan aku ..'

_**Flashback end—.**_

Jongin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, itu sangat mengerikan. Ia bersumpah tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.. kalau kyungsoo tidak muncul dan dan membuat tanah dasar jurang menjadi sangat lunak mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah hancur lebur. Yeah, cukup memalukan tapi tadi itu. diselamatkan kyungsoo dan pingsan disaat yang bersamaan –terlau takut mati bahkan setelah peperangan yang lebih mengerikan, eh?—

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar sehun, ia mendekati jongin yang baru bangun "luka mu, sudah baikan?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin mengangguk. "terimakasih hyung, kalau tidak ada kau ak—"

"yeah kalau tidak ada kyungsoo kau sudah tinggal puing puing, tidak bisakah lain kali dengarkan hyungmu yang belum selesai bicara? Tidak kah kau berpikir panjang? Apakah aku sebodoh itu menyuruhmu mencari tumbuhan herbal di dinding jurang?" suho yang tiba tiba muncul langsung mengeluarkan ocehan panjangnya. Wajar saja, dia hampir nyaris kehilangan salah satu adiknya lagi. dalam satu minggu dua member nya harus tumbang tentu bukan hal yang suho inginkan.

"tapi kan hyung menyuruhku—"

"membawa kyungsoo ke pinggir jurang dan membiarkan kyungsoo menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat pijakan pijakan di dinding jurang" potong suho lagi.

Jongin mendunduk malu "uh… mian"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "yang penting kau sudah baikan, berterima kasihlah pada yixing ge yang menyempatkan diri mengobatimu dulu" kata kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut jongin.

"yixing hyung? Disini?" tanya jongin, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mendengar kabar itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "yeah, suho hyung langsung menjemputnya setelah aku membawamu dalam keadaan parah, padahal tadinya suho hyung berniat menunggu reaksi obat yang kita cari dulu—"

"yeah tapi bukan Cuma obat yang datang tapi juga korban baru" cibir suho lagi. Uh, suho sangat menyebalkan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tekanan memang cukup membangkitkan sisi evilnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah suho dengan tatapan sebal "tutup saja mulutmu hyung, kau butuh ketenangan"

"sehun..?" ucap jongin mengalihkan topik.

Mengabaikan tingkah suho yang sepertinya cukup buruk sekarang, kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan senyuman "yixing hyung sedang memeriksanya lagi" wajah kyungsooo berubah murung "ia belum bisa memastikan bagaimana menyembuhkannya, tapi setidaknya obat yang kau cari tadi sudah membuatnya sedikit lebih normal, warna rambutnya kembali coklat dan suhu tubuhnya normal, tapi.." kyungsoo terhenti.

Jongin menatap ke kedua mata kyungsoo mencari jawaban yang tertahan dari bibir lelaki bermata bulat besar itu "tapi apa hyung?"

"kau ingat taemin?"

"anak kepala suku di daerah tempat tinggal sehun kan? Tentu saja, dia teman baikku. yeah kau tau sebelum—" jongin terdiam. mengingat kejadian saat itu rasanya ia ingin memangis.

dengan berat hati kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan"—itu, yixing hyung bilang kalau sehun.."

Jongin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya "mwo? Jangan bercanda hyung! Sehun murni kaum kita kau tau itu!" nada suaranya meninggi tidak memikirkan sedikitpun rasa pusing di kepalanya, emosi cukup kuat merengkuhnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak ada yang tau siapa ayah sehun, dan ibunya tidak pernah cerita apapun.."

...

"AAAARGGH! KENAPA!" jongin berteriak kencang, ia memukul mukul pohon dihadapannya.

Tidak.

Jangan sehun..

Setelah taemin, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil sehun.

Tidak.

Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk ke tanah, tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, terlalu menyakitkan. Setelah semua kesialan yang ia alami, jongin hanya ingin tinggal bersama sama sahabat dan hyung nya dengan tenang, tapi kenapa? Selalu saja ada cobaan

'Mama, kenapa kau tidak adil?'

'Bahkan setelah aku tidak tinggal lagi di exo planet itu, apakah kau akan selalu merenggut orang orang yang aku sayangi?'

Jongin ingat, semua memori itu selalu segar di otaknya. Bagaimana ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu mengajarinya banyak hal.

_**—flashback**_

Ketiga anak laki laki itu berjalan beriringan di pinggir jalan, dua dari mereka memiliki kulit putih pucat, satu membiliki rambut berwarna warni yang terang dan satunya memiliki rambut berwarna warni yang terkesan lembut sementara anak yang berjalan ditengah tengah mereka berkulit agak lebih coklat dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat menawan.

Orang itu adalah sehun, jongin dan taemin. Mereka adalah sahabat yang selalu pergi bersama kemana dan apapun yang terjadi. Seperti saat ini, berjalan bersama menikmati sore yang cuku indah ini. exoplanet memang masih terkesan indah walaupun keadaannya sedang kacau, pohon kehidupan mungkin memang terpisah tapi untuk kehidupan anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa apa tidak akan begitu berdampak besar setidaknya sampai..

"jangan sentuh taemin dan sehun!" jongin berteriak pada lelaki dewasa yang kini berusaha menarik taemin darinya. Sehun sudah berada dalam gendongan pria tersebut. Terlihat wajah pucatnya yang ketakutan.

Lelaki dewasa itu jongin ketahui sebagai pengikut dari penguasa kegelapan, hal itu terciri dari tanda di tangannya. "diamlah kau anak buangan, tidak pantas kau berteman dengan anak kepala suku dan sepupunya ini, lebih baik mereka ku makan daripada berteman dengamu hahahaha" tawa orang itu memekakkan telinga.

Jongin berteleportasi ke belakang orang itu dan memukul tengkuknya. Sayang kekuatannya tidak setara dengan orang itu dan tidak berefek sama sekali.

"oh anak buangan ini punya kekuatan juga rupanya? Menarik.. hanya keturunan bangsawan dan pengikut kegelapan yang bisa memiliki kekuatan ini" lelaki itu melemparkan sehun dan taemin "well siapa yang butuh petir dan angin kalau kau punya orang yang bisa berpindha pindah fufufu" ia lalu meremas tangan jongin dan mendekapnya erat "aku akan membawamu saja" katanya.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan lelaki itu tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup, ia masih kecil untuk berteleportasi satu kali saja dia sudah kelelahan. Taemin tidak terima hal itu, dia menurunkan petir ke lelaki itu lelaki itu terpental, begitu juga jongin. Sehun langsung mendekati jongin dan membuat petahanan dengan anginnya.

Lelaki itu mati seketika.

Sehun bernapas lega, ia menghentikan pertahanannya, dan memeriksa keadaan jongin. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, untunglah jongin berdarah murni.

"jongin baik baik saja?" tanya taemin sedikit terengah engah. Ia menghampiri sehun dan jongin.

"hanya tertidur sepertinya, bagaimana denganmu?" sehun menyuruh taemin duduk dulu, ia tampak lelah "untung bukan kau yang kena" kata sehun menghela napas lagi.

"yeah, mungkin Mama masih mengingiinkanku menyatukan pohon kehidupan" taemin tersenyum. Sehun hanya membalas senyumnya sedih. Bagi dia dan taemin, hidup sampai di detik ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat patut di syukuri. Menjadi keluarga bangsawan utama, memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terkendali dan.. ke—

Srakk

"kau berpikir sudah aman uh?" suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan sekumpulan orang orang pengikut penguasa kegelapan. Mereka berdiri mengitari tiga anak itu.

Dengan sigap sehun memasang pertahanan anginnya. Namun orang orang itu melancarkan salju salju yang begitu banyak. Sehun ketakutan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk jongin dengan erat.

"kita tidak bisa terus bertahan sehunah, kau kau bisa—"

"gwenchana hyung, aku yakin sebentar lagi suho hyung dan minho hyung akan datang, aku.. aku masih kuat" balas sehun, taemin tau sepupunya itu berbohong, bibirnya terlihat membiru dan warna rambutnya pucat. Ini tidak baik pikirnya,

Kedua tangan taemin mengganggu tubuh jongin, mengguncang guncangkannya membuat pemilik tubuh itu membuka matanya. 'seperti kata appa, regenerasinya cepat' pikir taemin sambil tersenyum "jongin dengar.. bantu sehun mempertahankan perisainya okay?"

Jongin menatap taemin bingung, lalu ia menatap sekelilingnya.. "kenapa banyak.. sekali?" suaranya terdeengar bergetar. Ia tampak sangat takut.

Taemin memegang pundak jongin " kita tidak punya banyak waktu,.. lihat" taemin menggeser wajah jongin memaksanya melihat ke arah sehun "sehun butuh bantuanmu, beri dia kekuatan dan aku janji, semua akan selesai dalam waktu cepat.. mengerti?"

Meski sedikit bingung dan sangat takut. Jongin mengangguk, ia menyentuh tangan sehun memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Ia tersenyum begitu perisai yang mereka buat tampak lebih kuat tapi itu hanya..

DHUAAAAR

Slash!

"…"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat…

Hanya hening yang tersisa. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sehun, tapi belum sampai satu detik tubuh sehun seketika jatuh ke pangkuan jongin. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Kabut asap megelilinginya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kabut asap itu mulai menghilang. Jongin bisa melihat sekelilingnya, orang orang yang ingin menyakitinya dan dua sahabatnya itu semua telah jatuh.. tidak bernapas. Hal itu membuat jongin lega, ia memeriksa keadaan sehun yang masih terkulai lemas. Bibirnya sangat pucat dan warna rambutnya juga pucat tapi setidaknya jongin bisa merasakan tanda tanda kehidupan dari sehun.

"astaga! Jongin! Sehun! Taemin!" suara dari kejauhan membuat jongin menatap keatas dia mendapati suho sepupu sehun dan taemin datang.

"hyuung! Sehun dan aku berhasil membuat perisai yang kau ajarkan" katany sedikit terdengar ceria "dan taemin berhasil mengalahkan mereka, taemin sangat hebat! Iya kan tae?.." jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ia baru sadar ia belum melihat taemin sejak ledakan itu terjadi. Matanya menangkap sosok sahabatnya itu dalam pelukan minho. Taemin terkulai lemas dalam pelukan hyungnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dari taemin, wajahnya pucat.. bukan pucat biasa yang terjadi saat dia memaksakan kekuatanya tapi.. dia .. rambutnya berwarna coklat, namun putih tiba tiba mendominasi rambutnya begitu juga tubuhnya yang semakin membiru.. jongin terkejut, sangat terkejut.

Dan untuk menutup itu semua, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat.. sari kehidupan keluar dari bibir taemin yang beku.

_**Flashback off—**_

Tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti, begitu sakit hatinya mendengar kata kata kyungsoo tadi. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan lagi, kehilangan taemin sudah menjadi titik balik yang sangat buruk untuk dirinya. Dan kehilangan sehun?

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"jongin?.." sebuah suara menginterupsi kekacauan hati jongin. Mengharapkan kedamaian menenangkannya, lagi lagi Mama seperti terlalu membencinya. Kini di hadapannya chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah sedikit khawatir walaupun tidak menutupi angkuh yang masih menguasainya.

Jongin menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang belum pernah chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Tatapannya kosong namun tajam, begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk hatinya. Separuh dari keangkuhannya seolah sirna meihat tatapan itu. "berani muncul di depanku?" tanya jongin datar. Ia mulai mendekati—memojokkan chanyeol.

Bukk

Bukk

Jongin melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah chanyeol "BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU!"

"JONGIN HENTIKAN!"

* * *

**yeay wow chapter empat~ ga nyangka bisa update ff empat chapter dalam seminggu(?) tapi sedih nih kok makin jarang yang review? terlalu cepet udatenya ato ga suka lagi ceritanya? :( **

**tapi makasih ya buat yang masih bertahan ^^ kalian baik sekaliii~~ yang follow sama fav ceritanya kasih review juga dong buat nyemangatin(?)**

**chapter ini ga ada kemajuan dari chapter sebelumnya karna isinya cuma flashback doang tapi, spoiler dikit.. taemin berhubungan sama sehun dan mereka punya kesamaan yang ga dimiliki member exo lain**

** yurielba, **annyeonghasaeyoooung~~ makasih udh review^^ makasih juga udah suka fanficnyaaa . aku juga mau tau sehunnya kenapa nih :'( sekali lagi makasih udh review^^

rainrhainy, pm? bisa kok...coba di cek lagi(?) mereka kenapa ya? hehe iya aku ga bisa nahan diri buat ga bikin tanda tanya banyak banyak. sehun menderita? aku bahagia(?) selama menderitanya cuma di ff sih

dera, yeiiy ~~ sehun maincast? mungkin kayaknya iya.. sehun dan rambut warna warninya emang sangat keren~~ aku juga suka banget

jja~~ sampe ketemu kapan kapan~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5(end)**

* * *

"jongin?.." sebuah suara menginterupsi pemikiran jongin. Mengharapkan kedamaian menenangkannya, lagi lagi Mama seperti terlalu membencinya. Kini di hadapannya Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah sedikit khawatir walaupun tidak menutupi angkuh yang masih menguasainya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Tatapannya kosong namun tajam, begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk hatinya. Separuh dari keangkuhannya seolah sirna meihat tatapan itu. "berani muncul di depanku?" tanya Jongin datar. Ia mulai mendekati—memojokkan chanyeol.

Bukk!

Bukk!

Bukk!

Jongin melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah Chanyeol "BRENGSEK! KENAPA! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU!"

"JONGIN HENTIKAN!"

Tao menarik Jongin menjauh dari chanyeol. "apa yang kau lakukan jongin!" hardiknya kesal.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, masih cukup shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Tadi ia hanya berjalan jalan disekitar hutan. Terpikir olehnya untuk kembali dan minta maaf pada yang lain karna telah menyusahkan, terutama kepada baekhyun. Tapi, baru saja ia berbalik ia mendapati Jongin duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis, dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatir ia mendekati Jongin untuk menenangkannya. Namun, apa yang dia dapat? "kau gila?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Jongin menghentakkan tangan tao, dengan gerak cepat ia mendorong Chanyeol ke pohon. Mata Jongin tampak merah, hal itu menciutkan nyali Tao untuk menghentikannnya. Jongin sudah bersiap melancarkan tunjunya lagi namun,

Bukk!

Orang lain telah terlebih dulu memukul jongin.

"kontrol emosi mu kim jongin" hardik orang itu, wajahnya yang biasa terlihat datar dan lebih banyak diam sekarang menampakkan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya.

"pulang! Jangan melawan" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Kris membawa Tao dan Chanyeol terbang kembali ke rumah mereka.

…

Yixing baru selesai mengganti baju Sehun yang basah oleh keringat saat dia berbalik dan tiba tiba menemukan Jongin berdiri menatap Sehun dari ujung ranjang dengan tatapan sedih, sangat sedih.

"astaga kau membuatku terkejut kim jongin!"

"…"

Yixing menghela napas, menyadari Jongin tidak merespon sedikitpun. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak jongin, "jangan seperti ini jongin, percaya lah Sehun lebih kuat daripada taemin, dan lagi Sehun hanya terke—"

"tapi Sehun tidak seperti kita hyung"

Perkataan Jongin membuat Yixing terdiam. Jongin tau? "jangan bercanda.. kau hanya terlalu khawatir padanya"

"kumohon, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tau hyung, hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi jelas, kenapa setelah kejadian itu keadaan Sehun semakin melemah. Aku memang bukan dari kaum penyembuh tapi aku sedikit mengerti tentang hal itu, kalau dia memang seperti kita, keadaannya tidak akan seperti itu" Jongin terdiam ragu melanjutkan.

"jongin.."

"taemin juga meninggal karena itu kan hyung? Dia hanya lebih sial karna terkena kekuatan itu dari pengikut kegelapan dan efek kekuatannya sendiri saat kondisinya sedang lemah. Tapi, walaupun ia tidak terkena efek kekuatannya sendiri dan tidak sedang lemah dia akan tetap meninggal juga, aku tau itu hyung. Karna walaupun mereka lebih kuat, sekali terkena kekuatan lain bagaimanapun juga.. mereka akan semakin lemah" nada bicara Jongin kian mengecil dan suaranya bergetar. Hal itu membuat Yixing semakin sulit berkata kata, ia hanya memutuskan untuk memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

"tenang lah untuk saat ini jongin, aura sedihmu terlalu kuat.. "

"—membahayakan sehun.. maaf, aku keluar hyung" kata Jongin setelah melirik Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Yixing hanya menghela napasnya sedih, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika sebuah perisai mengelilingi kamar itu. sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat " mungkin tidak terlalu berarti tapi, setidaknya aura negatif mereka tidak akan menyakitimu" katanya lembut, Yixing mencium kening Sehun dengan pelan, lalu keluar dari kamar itu. ia siap, harus siap memberi tau kabar buruk ini.

…

Luhan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam, ia meminta penjelasan. " aku mau masuk yixing, aku mau melihat sehun. biarkan aku masuk sekarang atau aku akan menyakitimu" teriaknya.

Buruk

Ini buruk

Yixing menghela napas, tangannya menyentuh pundak luhan. "tahan emosimu luhan. Kau masuk hanya akan membuat buruk keadaan sehun" pinta Yixing dengan tenang. Ia mecoba menyalurkan energi positif pada luhan.

Luhan terdiam, apa yang Yixing katakan benar. Ia mengangguk "maaf aku hanya terlalu emosi" sesalnya.

Yixing tersenyum " tidak apa apa aku mengerti perasaanmu luhan, begitupun aku.." katanya setengah hati. Ia menatap Luhan sedih 'terlebih aku..' lanjut Yixing dalam hati. "duduklah di ruang tengah aku sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo mencari nektar.." kata Yixing sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

…

Baekhyun duduk diam di sofa, aura sekitarnya terasa begitu buruk. Ia melihat Minseok duduk bersama Jongdae disisi lain sofa. Minseok terlihat masih setengah hati untuk kembali ke dorm, sepertinya Jongdae memaksanya pulang.

—_**flashback **_

Setelah Luhan pergi Jongdae hanya bisa menatap Minseok dengan tatapan lelah " apa kau masih akan tetap keras kepala hyung?" tanyanya lirih

Minseok menatap Jongdae kesal "apa? Kau juga akan pergi? Pergi! Pergi saja kau kira aku peduli? Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengiku—"

"tidakkah kau mengerti hyung! Suho hyung mengatakannya padamu, Luhan hyung juga mengatakannya padamu. Kami mengikutimu karna kami khawatir padamu! Tidakkah kau bisa mengrti itu walau sedikit? Kenapa kau jadi sangat keras kepala seperti ini hyung? Kau bukan Minseok hyung yang ku kenal. Kau membuatku sangat kecewa hyung!" Jongdae terus berbiacara, tanpa terasa airmata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. "aku kecewa.. hiks… sungguh kecewa padamu"

Minseok terdiam. Ekor matanya melirik ke Jongdae yang kini duduk memeluk lututnya. ' aku keterlaluan?' pikirnya.

"aku sangat menghormati hyung.. hiks karna hyung sangat bijaksana dan selalu tenang disaat kita ketakutan di tempat itu dulu… tapi kenapa hyung berubah? Sejak hyung datang kesini.. hyung menjadi sangat sensitif.. mudah marah.. hiks.. hyung bahkan melakukan itu, aku bukan membela Suho hyung atau chanyeol.. tapi. Hiks aku hanya merindukan hyung yang dulu" lanjut Jongdae dengan suara serak .

Minseok menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Jongdae tak tega, kalau dipikir pikir memang sebagian ini salahnya. Kenapa dia harus begitu mudah terpancing emosi? Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? kenapa dia harus melarang Suho membantu orang orang bumi?.. kesimpulan pendeknya dari hasil penelitian para penelii dari planet mereka sepertinya terlalu mempengaruhi dirinya.

Yeah, ayah Minseok adalah pahlawan yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk meneliti planet yang mungkin bisa mereka tinggali, salah satu planet itu adalah planet bumi. Meskipun bumi terletak dari galaxy berbeda dari planet mereka setidaknya mereka masih mampu melakukan wrap ke planet bumi. Mereka butuh menemukan planet cadangan secepatnya, karena planet M dulu keadaannya sangat rapuh.

Namun, mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan soal orang orang di planet bumi membuatnya jadi sedikit membenci orang orang itu. mereka adalah alasan kenapa saat itu ayahnya pulang dengan wajah kecewa. Ayahnya meneliti dan tinggal di planet bumi untuk beberapa bulan. Ia bersosialisasi dengan cukup baik sampai saat ia membantu seseorang di bumi dengan kekuatannya, orang itu malah memanfaatkannya. itulah alasan mengapa Minseok begitu melarang Suho membantu orang lain, terlebih dengan kekuatannya. Ia takut mereka harus merasakan sakitnya dimanfaatkan oleh orang orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Terlebih suho, Suho adalah tipe orang yang sangat baik. Minseok tidak mau orang baik seperti Suho merasakan rasanya dihianati.

"aku mengerti. Kita pulang" tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Minseok membereskan perlengkapannya. Ia memasukkannya dalam tas dan menghampiri Jongdae yang masih diam "ayolah jongdae-ie haruskah aku menggendongmu?"

—_**flashbackend **_

Terlalu jelas terlihat di wajah minseok, dia masih setengah hati dengan pilihannya, Baekhyun sangat sadar. Pasti Jongdae sudah menangis dulu baru Minseok mau kembali. Tapi keinginannya mencibir Jongdae tertahan karna dia ingat.. 'aku juga menangis tadi' desahnya sebal.

Baekhyun baru saja mau menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa saat Suho dan Kyungsoo datang membawa dua guci. Dari baunya Baekhyun bisa sangat mengenali itu. dia tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua "nektar?!" pekiknya senang.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk guci nya protektif "punya sehun!" katanya singkat lalu pergi ke dapur.

Baekhyun mendengarnya langsung cemberut. Namun menyadari itu untuk sehun, wajah cemberut itu langsung berubah sedih. "singkirkan aura jelekmu itu dari dapur nanti obatnya tidak jadi" ledek Yixing yang sedang menumbuk sesuatu. Memancing abekhyun untuk melirik. Kini ia sudah cemberut lagi

Suho tersenyum melihatnya "tenang saja baekhyun. Tetap ada nektar untukmu, dan kita" ia menaruh guci yang ia bawa disamping Yixing lalu membawa Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah setelah membisikkan sesuatu ke Yixing dan membuat pipi lelaki yang menyukai unicorn itu memerah.

"uh, hyung apa kau lihat jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo ke yixing.

Yixing menggeleng pelan "entah tadi ia tiba tiba muncul di kamar sehun. Auranya terlalu kuat jadi aku suruh dia keluar untuk menenangkan diri sebentar" jawab yixing. Ia mengambil guci yang diberikan Kyungsoo " terima kasih nektarnya"

"aku cari dia dulu ne?"

"ya.."

…

Suho kembali ke dapur dan menghampiri Yixing "Xing.. kau tau.. aku masih merasa ini semua salahku" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yixing menggeleng tidak terima, " dengar Minseok dan Chanyeol memang salah karena walaupun kekuatan mereka tidak membunuh kaum kita namun menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan kekuatan mereka sama bodohnya dengan nyaris membuka identitas kita di muka umum"

—_**flashback **_

Minseok baru pulang dari coffee housenya. Hari ini mereka hanya buka setengah hari karena Luhan dan lay sedang ingin berlibur dan mereka pergi ke pinggir kota. Jadi Minseok memutuskan kembali ke rumah mereka dan bersantai. Sabtu pagi seperti ini rumah sangat sepi. Jongin Sehun Tao dan Kyungsoo sedang sekolah. Kris mendapat job di luar kota. Baekhyun dan Jongdae kuliah sementara Suho dan Chanyeol pergi membeli keperluan rumah.

Sambil memeluk toples keripiknya Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tangannya yang lain membawa remot dan langsung menghidupkan televisi"—kebakaran terjadi di pusat perbelanjaan Y, di seoul. Semua pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan itu telah berhasil di eva— ada beberapa orang yang terjebak di lift! Lift itu kini berhenti di antara lantai 4 dan 5 membuatnya sulit di evakuasi! Apa?" pembawa acara itu terdiam ia lalu melanjutkan "mereka sudah berhasil di evakuasi oleh dua orang yang dengan nekat masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan yang sudah tertutupi api tersebut,ah.. kami berhasil mendapatkan beberapa gambar orang tersebut.. seperti ada gelombang air yang melin—"

Wajah Minseok langsung berubah tidak senang ia menaruh toples keripiknya di meja setelah mematikan tv nya. Baru saja ia akan mengambil ponselnya di kamar, seseorang mengetuk pintu "aku pulang.." orang itu langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa. "loh Minseok hyung?" tanya nya bingung.

Minseok menatap Sehun bingung masih dengan tampang marahnya "kenapa sudah pulang! Kau membolos sekolah lagi?!" hardiknya kesal.

Sehun yang diteriaki jadi ikut bingung, ada apa dengan hyungnya satu ini bukannya dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan saat dia bolos sekolah? "kenapa… kan hyung bilang tidak apa apa bahkan kalau aku mengulang kelas malah lebih bagus, lagipula hari ini pelajaran olahraganya harus berenang. Sudah jangan banyak marha marah nanti cepat tua" katanya santai. Ia langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya tidak menyadari lantai tempat Minseok menginjak sudah di kelilingi es.

Mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengambil ponselnya. Minseok langsung menekan tombol tombol di pnselnya dengan sedikit sulit –tentusaja ponsel itu hampir membeku— dan menunggu nada sambung dengan tidak sabar.

"ne minseok?" orang itu akhirnya menjawab.

"kau dimana?" balas Minseok singkat.

Ting tong

"KAMI PULAAAAANG~~~~" suara yang sangat ceria muncul dari depan pintu, membuat Minseok melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa. Ia melemparkan es ke pergelangan tangan orang dibelakang chanyeol—pemilik suara yang kelewat ceria tadi—

Suho mengerang, ia tidak bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang kini terperangkap dalam es yang menempel di dinding "m-minseok, sakit.." rintihnya menahan sakit, ia pun jatuh terduduk.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke tangan Suho "j-jangan Chanyeol kau membakar lenganku.." pinta Suho lirih.

Dengan enggan dan rasa bersalah Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan suho, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Minseok dengan tampak tidak percaya dan sangat kesal. "HYUNG! LEPASKAN KEKUATANMU ITU!" teriaknya tidak terima. Persetan dengan konteks Minseok yang adalah hyungnya.

"KALIAN BERJANJI TIDAK LAGI MENGGANGGU TAKDIR SIAPAPUN KITA HANYA MENUMPANG DISINI!" Teriak Minseok kesal, ia masih menolak melepaskan tangan suho.

"KALAU MEMANG SUDAH TAKDIRNYA KITA MENOLONG MEREKA APA SALAHNYA HYUNG! Suho HYUNG TIDAK BERSALAH, DIA BUKAN KAU YANG BISA TENANG MELIHAT HAL SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN MATAMU SENDIRI"

Sehun yang mendengar pertengkaran itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah baru bangun tidur. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Suho terduduk di samping dinding dimana pergelangan tangannya terperangkap es dan Minseok serta Chanyeol yang kini saling berhadapan dengan tubuh yang diselimuti kekuatan masing masing. "apa..yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sehun bingung. Ia mendekati Suho dan menggunakan angin hangatnya mencairkan es di tangan Suho perlahan.

Minseok yang melihat itu langsung menatap Sehun kesal. Es kembali muncul di telapak tangannya"siapa yang menyuruhmu melepaskan dia aku belum selesai! Minggir sehun!" hardiknya

"apa yang hyung lakukan! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik baik hyung"pinta sehun. Ia sudah hampir selesai mencairkan es di tangan suho.

"bicarakan baik baik? ENTAH SUDAH KEBERAPA KALI MULUTKU BERBUSA KARENA MENGOCEHI MEREKA DAN KAU MINTA BICARA BAIK BAIK? IDENTITAS KITA TERANCAM KARENA KECEROBOHAN MEREKA OH SEHUN!"

"hyung.. tapi tidak seperti ini.." Sehun menatap Minseok sedih. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya setelah ia sukses mencarikan es di tangan suho.

Suho mengurut pergelangan tangannya.

Geraman keluar dari mulut minseok.

Srakk!

Ia melancarkan kembali esnya bermaksud mengenai pergelangan dalam tangan suho, tapi sialnya Sehun menghalanginya dan membuat es itu masuk tepat ke dada kanannya, membuat Sehun tercekat sesaat. Namun ia langsung berbalik. "hyung hentikan kumohon!" pintanya dengan suara yang lemah.

"kau! Kenapa kau melakukan itu !" Chanyeol semakin berapi. Kedua tangannya bersau dan membentuk bola api yang cukup besar " kalau kau bahkan tega melakukan itu! aku juga akan membuatmu merasakannya!"

Suho langsung menengahi "sudah chanyeol! Hentikan!" pintanya.

"oh! Jadi kau menantangku? Berani sekali anak ingusan sepertimu? Baik!" sudut bibir Minseok terangkat, ia juga menyatukan kedua tangannnya dan meembuat bola es diantaranya

"minggir Suho hyung!" teriak chanyeol.

Suho terkejut. Kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini?dan Belum sempat ia menjauh ia sudah merasakan dua kekuatan itu hampir menyentuh dirinya sampai ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk dirinya erat. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang memeluknya dengan mata terpejam takut. Perisai angin nya melindungi mereka berdua, sementara baik Chanyeol maupun Minseok tidak menghentikan kekuatan mereka.

"menjauhlah sehun! Suho hyung!" pekik chanyeol.

"yeah, biarkan aku mengajari anak ingusan ini dengan baik!" respon Minseok santai.

Sehun terdiam. Kekuatannya melemah karna diserang dua orang bersamaan, ia tidak mungkin langsung pergi dari tengah kedua orang itu mereka pasti langsung terlempar oleh kekuatan mereka sendiri dan itu akan berefek buruk. "hyung buat perisai utuk dirimu sendiri" pinta sehun.

"uh..?"

"buat saja" pinta sehun.

Suho menurut saja. Dan saat ia mau memasukkan Sehun ke perisainya juga anak itu malah membuka perisainya sendiri dan membelokkan kekuatan Minseok dan chanyeol. Sayang Sehun hanya mampu membelokkan kekuatan Minseok sepenuhnya, otomatis kekuatan Chanyeol yang tidak terbendung melemparkannya ke tubuh Minseok yang berdiri dengan wajah kaget. Lantas saja Chanyeol menghentikan serangannya, ia menatap apa yang terjadi pada Sehun tidak percaya.

"SEHUN!" pekik Suho histeris.

—_**end flashback**_

yixing menatap Suho "aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau menolong orang orang itu. itu jiwa alami seorang pahlawan, hanya saja keadaan bumi saat ini terlalu canggih dan kau hanya tidak sadar ada kamera cctv yang menangkap gambarmu dan yeol saat menolong mereka tapi tetap lain kali kau harus hati hati" ia mengelus pundak Suho lalu tersenyum.

"sehun ingin melindungimu tentu saja, yang kau lakukan benar Sehun memintamu berlindung dan membiarkan dirinya yang membelokkan itu karna tidakkah kau sadar? Air mu hanya akan dibekukan Minseok dan di hanguskan chanyeol. Pilihan Sehun benar saat itu" kata Yixing lagi. Melihat Suho masih tertunduk ia melanjutkan "hanya kekuatan angin yang bisa membelokkan kekuatan utama yang lain suho. Yang salah disini adalah sejak awal kita tidak bisa mendeteksi siapa Sehun sebenarnya hanya itukan? Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Sehun pun tidak akan menyukai hal itu" kata Yixing sambil tersenyum. Sekarang kembali lah keruang tengah sepertinya Kris sudah kembali.

Suho mengangguk dan pergi.

..

Brukk

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh terjerembab di depan pintu, tidak begitu sakit sepertinya Kris hanya terbang rendah hingga sampai ke pintu dan pegangannya ke Chanyeol terlepas. "oh. Mian" katanya singkat.

Chanyeol menata Kris sebal 'kau sengaja' batinya

"memang" balas Kris santai. Ia menurunkan Tao di sofa dan langsung melesat dan duduk disamping suho.

Suho tersenyum menatap semu—a "kau mematahkan hidungku Kris hyung" kata Chanyeol sebal. Ia bingung mau duduk dimana. Sofa yang pertama ada Minseok dan jongdae, jelas tidak mungkin ia duduk disana. Diantara Tao Kris dan suho? Uh tapi Kris baru saja mematahkan hidungnya. Duduk di dekat Luhan dan baekhyun? Tapi ia membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ah itu dia!

Baru saja Chanyeol akan duduk di sofa terakhir tiba tiba Kyungsoo dan Jongin dudah duduk disana terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol memasang tampang tidak senangnya. Yeah tidak mungkin kan dia duduk disamping orang yang tadi tiba tiba muncul dan memukuli wajahnya.

"aigoo Chanyeol wajahmu kenapa? Uh coba Kyungsoo Baekhyun bagikan nektarnya" kata Yixing menaruh nampan di atas meja. Ia kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri bingung. Ia mendudukkan Chanyeol di samping Jongin dan dengan kekuatannya ia 'memperbaiki' wajah chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum masam "terima kasih hyung" katanya singkat. Yixing tersenyum "sama sama" balasnya dan kemudian duduk di samping Minseok.

Keadaan sesaat menjadi sangat hening.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah delapan hari lebih mereka akhirnya duduk bersama di satu tempat yang sama. Meskipun tanpa sehun, tapi setidaknya Sehun masih berada di rumah ini. Senyum mengembang di bibir suho. Walaupun ia sadar kabar yang akan ia beritakan kepada semua orang dihadapannya ini bukan kabar yang baik tapi ia ingat. Ia tidak boleh memperburuk keadaan.

"mana sehun?" tanya chanyeol. Menjadi satu satunya orang yang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi membuatnya kikuk. Selain pertengkarannya dengan Minseok, keadaan tegang di ruangan ini lebih mengarah kepada aura sedih. Dan absennya Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu

Suho menghela napas "baiklah.. berjanjilah setelah aku mengatakan ini kalian tidak akan melakukan perbuatan bodoh dan mengontrol emosi kalian dengan baik" pinta suho. Membuat anggota lain bingung. "minumlah dulu nektarnya" tawar suho. Yang lain menggeleng.

"katakan saja Suho jangan bertele tele" pinta Luhan tidak sabar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui luhan.

"okay.. kalian yang minta…" Suho diam. Ia masih ragu mengatakannya, tapi Yixing memberinya anggukan dan membuatnya tidak ragu lagi. Setelah menarik napasnya dalam Suho berkata "sehun adalah blasteran"

.

..

…

….

"M—" dengan cepat mereka semua (kecuali suho, kyungsoo, Yixing dan Jongin terutama—jongin sudah nyaris mual, ia dicekoki banyak nektar oleh Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke ruang tengah—) meneguk nektar yang ada di hadapan mereka. Efeknya tidak bergitu keluar tapi setidaknya cukup menenangkan mereka dan tidak membuat mereka histeris, kecuali Minseok dan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sendu walau[un mereka sudah meminum nektarnya.

"sudah ku katakan.." kata Suho sedikit jengkel. "kurasa aku tidak perlu melanjutkan perkataanku lagi, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak maksudku, dan iya, Sehun cukup beruntung karna esnya masuk ke otak dan apinya masuk ke lambung. Tidak mengenai jantung maupun hatinya tapi, ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu dari kejadian itu. kita terlambat menyadarinya" suara Suho melemah. Semanis apapun nektar yang ia teguk rasa pahit dan takut kehilangan Sehun cukup mengalahkan manisnya nektar. Ketakutan hampir menguasai dirinya jika Kris tidak menggenggam tagannya erat.

Semua diam.. mereka masih larut dalam kebingungan.

Jongdin berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap tajam orang yang duduk disebelahnya dan diseberangnya"ini salah kalian!" hardiknya kesal. Tampaknya bahkan nektar tidak mampu benar benar menenangkan dirinya. Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dan Minseok bergantian "kalau saja.. kalian tidak melakukan itu..!"

"INI SALAH KALIAN!"

Kyungsoo menarik narik ujung baju Jongin "sudahlah jongin.." pintanya dan membawa Jongin kembali duduk

kris akhirnya angkat bicara "sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, sebagai leader kalian juga aku memohon dengan sangat jangan bertengkar lagi. Jangan lagi gunakan kekuatan kalian hanya karena kalian tidka bisa mengendalikan emosi kalian sendiri. Sekalipun itu tidak membunuh kita, dengan melakukan itu kalian sudah membunuh hubungan kita. Kali ini hanya Sehun yang menjadi korban, kita tidak tau mungkin nantinya kalau kalian tetap membiarkan emosi membekuk kalian suatu saat diluar kesadaran kalian bukan tidak mungkin kalian melakukan itu di depan publik dan membahayakan orang banyak"

minseok berdiri "aku mengerti. Maafkan aku.. suho, yang lain juga maafkan aku" ia menyesal dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"aku juga, maaf Suho hyung.. minseokhyung, Baekhyun juga kalian aku minta maaf" sesal Chanyeol ia ikut membungkuk seperti yang Minseok lakukan.

"ne minseok, chanyeol.. hanya tolong jangan diulang" jawab Luhan mewakili, yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiayakn termasuk Jongin meskipun ia masih setengah hati melakukannya.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang "aku memaafkanmu channie.. hanya, jangan ulangi itu lagi" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat "ne aku janji" kata Chanyeol setelah mengecup kening baekhyun.

Jongdae juga berdiri dan menghampiri Minseok " itu baru hyungku" katanya mencoba seceria mungkin ia juga lagsung memeluk Minseok yang hanya mengangguk dipelukkannya.

baru saja mereka mencoba menghela napas lega tiba tiba..

Yixing terhentak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar Sehun membuat yang lain juga langsung serentak mengekorinya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sehun yang kejang ditempat tidurnya. Seluruh rambutnya sudah memutih sempurna dan bibirnya membiru. Hal tersebut membuat Jongin dan Luhan langsung menghampirinya tanpa menghiraukan yixing.

"sehun! Sehunah!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun begitupun luhan. Mereka berdua mengguncangguncangkan tubuh sehun, berusaha membuatnya sadar. Namun yang terjadi hanya rambutnya semakin banyak yang rontok.

Melihat itu otomatis Yixing menggeser posisi Luhan dan mengambil tangan sehun. "sehun, kau dengan hyung?" tanyanya tenang. "tolong kontrol aura panik kalian atau keluar dari kamar ini" pinta Yixing sebelum kembali ke sehun. Tangannya mencari denyut di nadi Sehun dan hanya mendapati denyut jantung yang sangat lemah. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya dan membuat Sehun kembali tenang "sehun bisa dengar hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Dengan perlahan kedua mata yang ditatapi banyak orang itu terbuka walau sedikit ".. kalian .. disini?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sangat lemah itu air mata juga ikut menetes dari sudut mata jongin. Tangan Sehun terangkat dan menyeka air mata itu. "jangan menangis" pintanya. Jongin mengangguk "kami disini, kembalilah lihat mereka sudah berbaikan" kata Jongin berusaha ceria.

Chanyeol dan Minseok hanya saling menatap lalu menunduk "maaf sehunah, sungguh maafkan keegoisan kami. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini" kata Chanyeol sementara Minseok hanya kian menunduk dan terdiam ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalah hati.

"jan..jangan salahkan diri sendiri hyung.." pinta sehun. Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya " kalian sudah berkumpul…" air mata kembali turun dari sudut matanya. Begitu indah akhirnya bisa melihat keluarga kesayangannya berkumpul bersama bahkan di kamarnya, Sehun sangat senang " berjanjilah… untuk.. terus begini" pinta Sehun dengan suaranya yang kian melemah.

"ne sehunah kami berjanji karna itu bertahanlah " pinta suho. Air mata pun sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya.

"sehun kau janji menemaniku berlibur ke china.. hiks hiks kau harus tepati janjimu" kata Tao terisak. Ia tidak sekuat yang lain untuk menahan tangisnya. Dan berakhir memalingkan wajahnya ke dada Kris yang Kris sambut dengan pelukan hangat

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, ia memperhatikan satu per satu wajah hyungnya hingga berakhir ke Luhan yang terdiam di sisi yixing, Sehun mengirimkan telepati ke hyung kesayangannya itu 'hyung tetap hyung favoritku walaupun hyung memilih mengikuti minseokhyung, jangan salahkan dirimu karena aku mengerti yang kau lakukan, dan mungkin akupun akan be….tu ji..a yang berte..kar ada.. jongin.. jadi…'

Luhan menyadari ada cairan kental yang mulai mengalir dari hidung sehun.. "..ja..jangan gunakan telepatimu sehun!" pintanya khawatir ia langsung menyeka cairan itu dengan tangannya tidak memerdulikan bajunya yang ikut kena.

"tetap..tetap tersenyum hyung… jongin.. Tao hyung.. juga yang lain" suara itu kian melemah dan menghilang seiring dengan merenggangnya pegangan Jongin kepada tangan sehun. Tubuh itu kian lama kian memudar, hanya potongan potongan rambut berwarna warni yang rontok di bantal juga baju yang Sehun gunakan yang tertinggal. Sosok itu telah pergi, kembali ke tempat dimana setengah dari dirinya berasal. Menyisakan penyesalan yang berat untuk dihilangkan dan janji persatuan yang semakin erat untuk dibina.

Sehun adalah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk di dunia yang harus menjadi korban dari suatu pertengkaran kecil. pertengkaran yang mungkin sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan dengan pembicaraan dan rasa saling memahami. Belajarlah untuk mendengarkan dan menerima kesalahan orang. Sulit mungkin, namun hal itu tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya ingatlah selalu.. pertengkaran dan kesalahpahamanan bisa diselesaikan tanpa emosi dan tanpa adanya korban tidak bersalah yang harus jatuh.

**END**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_15 tahun kemudian—_

Jongin sedang membantu Kyungsoo di Bread House milik kyungsoo. Siang itu cukup sepi maklum saja ada perayaan di jalan utama, lay dan Luhan sedang membuka stand disana. Sejak kejadian itu hubungan mereka satu sama lain memang semakin erat. Namun mereka tetap harus menghinadari kecurgigaan manusia di bumi jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar.

Suho membangun perusahaan real estate dengan bantuan uang dari Kris dan Minseok. Luhan dan lay adalah karyawannya hanya saja khusus hari ini mereka berdua membantu Jongin dan kyungsoo(sebenarnya untuk lay dia lebih sering di cibir yang lain karena kerjanya serabutan, tidak benar benar serabutan sih hanya saja kadang ia menjadi penyanyi di bread house milik kyungsoo, kadang ia menjadi salesman perumahan Suho kadang juga kau bisa menemukan dia di jalanan seoul dengan gitarnya dan kotak gitarnya yang terbuka –kau benar, ia mengamen—).

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa di prediksi, keduanya sampai saat ini merupakan pengacara yang sangat terkenal di gangnam. Mereka selalu memenangkan kasus yang mereka bela, tentu saja mereka sering bertarung namun itu sala sekali tidak merenggangkan hubungan mereka.

Tao Kris Minseok dan Jongdae pindah ke china. Minseok melanjutkan coffee housenya hanya saja dengan konsep yang baru dan sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan coffee house nya yang lama. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk berpihan limabelas tahun sekali dan mengganti nama mereka. Walaupun terpisah mereka selalu menjadwalkan untuk selalu aktif di grup chat mereka dan melakukan pertemuan rutin.

Kling

Kling

Bell angin di Bread House itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang memasuki Bread House. Masih dengan setengah hati Jongin akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya, ia amsih mengantuk sebenarnya. Luhan mengajaknya bertanding ps semalaman tentu saja ia jadi mengantuk. "selamat datang, silahkan pilih rotinya" katanya malas.

Pembeli itu membelakangi jongin. Ia mengenakan jacket berwarna biru muda dengan topi hitam, tapi Jongin bsia melihat rambutnya yang berwarna warni 'dasar anak anak' cibirnya. Pandangan Jongin turun ke Ransel orang itu, terlihat cukup berat karna menggembung kebelakang. Sementara headphone menutup kedua kupingnya. 'ah anak sekolah jaman sekarang' cibir Jongin lagi dalam hati.

Orang tersebut tiba tiba berbalik dan mendekati kasir tempat dimana Jongin berada, uh wajahnya cukup mulus untuk ukuran laki laki.. dan apa itu? kacamata diruangan begini? Pasti anak orang kaya. Pikir Jongin lagi

"uh aku bukan anak orang kaya. Mataku berbeda warnanya kanan dan kiri makanya aku pakai kacamata" orang itu menjawab. Ia lalu menaruh nampannya ke depan Jongin "ini pesananku" dan mulai sibuk dengan ranselnya.

"eh?" Jongin tercekat. Pertama, orang itu membaca pikirannya? Dan. Suaranya.. sangat familiar "kau.. membaca pikiranku?" tanya Jongin bingung

Orang itu menurunkan kacamatanya "yeah seperti itulah, aku tau kau alien" mata orang itu memandangi Jongin dari atas sampai kebawah "tapi wujud aslimu seperti manusia sih" lanjutnya sedikit bingung. Jongin akhirnya menangkap mata itu sebelah kanan berwarna keabuan sementar sebelah kirinya berwarna biru muda.

Mata itu.. sangat ia kenal.

"sehun?"

* * *

**ini summary untuk plot dibalik cerita ini.**

exo adalah sekumpulan pahlawan yang berasal dari dua planet berbeda, planet tersebut dihuni oleh orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa, namun hanya para pahlawan yang merupakan keturunan para penjaga planet itu yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Planet mereka sebenarnya menjadi satu namun salah satu dari pendahulunya ingin menguasai planet tersebut sendiri. Dengan memanfaatkan keadaan dan memanipulasi banyak hal ia membuat leluhur yang lain menghancurkan pohon kehidupan dan diri mereka sendiri, membuat planet mereka entah bagaimana terpisah menjadi tiga. Planet K, Planet M, dan planet kegelapan.

Sang leluhur yang membuat ulah itu sendiri tinggal di planet kegelapan, tempat dimana pohon kehidupan itu berada. Planet itu dikuasai oleh aura kejahatan yang mampu melemahkan para pahlawan berdarah murni dengan mudah. Sang leluhur yang telah menjadi penguasa kegelapan menyebarkan banyak isu untuk mengadu domba kedua planet lain. Isu dengan mudah menyebar karena kedua planet itu terbagi dengan tidak imbang.

Planet K dijaga oleh empat kekuatan primer karena itulah planet ini keadaannya lebih stabil dibandingkan planet M yang hanya dijaga oleh delapan kekuatan sekunder. Hal tersebut memacu kesalahpahaman antara penghuni kedua planet, membuat mereka memerangii dan terus menyalahkan satu sama lain atas hancurnya pohon kehidupan. Sedikitpun mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan planet kegelapan dan penguasanya yang tertawa bahagia menonton peperangan mereka.

Disisi lain keturunan leluhur dari planet K yang memahami keadaan sebenarnya berusaha menyatukan kembali pohon kehidupan dan membawa keadamaian diantara kedua planet. Untuk menyatukan pohon kehidupan, mereka harus menyatukan duabelas kekuatan berbeda di waktu yang tepat, mereka juga harus mampu melawan para pengikut kegelapan. Karena letak pohon kehidupan itu sendiri ada pada jantung kastil penguasa kegelapan. Dengan mengumpulkan kaum pahlawan untuk dididik dan dilatih melawan para pengikut kegelapan. Walaupun mustahil bagi mereka menyatukan kembali kedua planet setidaknya tujuan mereka adalah mendamaikan peperangan yang terjadi.

Usaha mereka selalu di gagalkan oleh para pengikut kegelapan yang entah bagaimana dengan mudah melakukan wrap antar planet. Mereka licik terlalu licik malah, tanpa menyerang keturunan leluhur yang sudah dewasa, mereka menculik para pahlawan yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Para pahlawan yang berasal dari kaum berdarah murni akan mereka cuci otaknya dan dijadikan pengikut kegelapan, sementara kaum blasteran akan dengan mudah mereka bunuh. Hal itu dikarenakan untuk benar benar membunuh pahlawan dari kaum murni mereka harus menyatukan setidaknya enam kekuatan berbeda sementara pengikut kegelapan hanya memiliki dan mampu menduplikasi empat kekuatan utama.

Pahlawan dari kedua planet merupakan keturunan dari leluhur yang menjadi penjaga planet mereka. Mereka sangat kuat namun sensitif dengan keadaan dan aura buruk. Pahlawan berdarah murni memiliki kekuatan seperti leluhur mereka. Kekuatan mereka selalu stabil dan meskipun diserang oleh kekuatan lain mereka tidak akan mudah tumbang. Berbeda dengan pahlawan blasteran, mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti leluhur mereka juga namun, kekuatan mereka tidak stabil. Di satu saat cukup satu dari mereka mampu membunuh satu pahlawan berdarah murni tapi disaat yang lain mereka juga sangat lemah. Dan berbeda dari pahlawan berdarah murni, mereka lebih mudah dibunuh karena sekali mereka diserang dan kekuatan itu mengenai organ penting mereka, perlahan mereka akan melemah dan memudar.

Karena merasa Terlalu banyak pahlawan berdarah murni yang ditangkap dan pahlawan blasteran yang terbunuh, Tetua pahlawan dari planet K mencari jalan untuk berhubungan dengan planet M. akhirnya empat ratus tahun kemudian hal itu berhasil mereka lakukan. Seseorang dari planet kegelapan menghancurkan segel di portal wrap yang menghubungkan ketiga planet. Portal itu sendiri terletak di planet kegelapan.

Saat itu semua orang bebas keluar masuk ketiga planet membuat kekacauan terjadi dimana mana. Perang terus berjalan, pengikut kegelapan semakin lancar menculik dan membunuh para pahlawan. Namun dibalik masa kelam itu, justru saat itulah exo terbentuk, sebuah gerakan bawah tanah yang terbentuk atas kerjasama pahlawan pahlawan dari planet M dan K. mereka terdiri dari pahlawan murni dan blasteran. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu terkadang ketegangan dan konflik masa lalu kedua planet membuat mereka bersitegang dan tidak sedikit yang memilih untuk keluar hingga mereka hanya bersisa 17 orang pahlawan murni. Namun, belakangan diketahui salah satu dari mereka ternyata pahlawan blasteran, ia adalah Taemin. Taemin meninggal setelah mengorbankan dirinya untuk Jongin dan sehun. Saat itu gejolak dalam kumpulan pahlawan itu belum mereda sepenuhnya membuat empat anggotanya yang lain memutuskan untuk keluar dari exo. Sial bagi mereka, mereka ditangkap pengikut kegelapan.

Setelah banyak rintangan yang mereka alami keduabelas anggota exo pada akhirnya berhasil menjebol pertahanan penguasa kegelapan, mereka bahkan bisa menyegel penguasa kegelapan dan pengikutnya di planet kegelapan tersebut. Setelah itu mereka mendamaikan peperangan yang terus terjadi antara kedua planet, menjelaskan kebenaran dari isu sejarah yang menjadi awal peperangan. Dan terakhir mereka juga berhasil menyatukan pohon kehidupan yang ajaibnya mampu menyatukan ketiga planet itu dalam dunia baru.

Sungguh sayang para pahlawan seperti mereka tidak mampu hidup di dunia baru seperti itu, karna perubahan aura yang drastis sangat tidak baik untuk kestabilan kekuatan mereka. Itulah alasan kenapa keduabelas anggota exo memutuskan untuk pindah ke bumi.

**p.s.** Jongin keturunan dari penguasa kegelapan. Ia dianggap anak buangan oleh para pengikut kegelapan karena ia merasa malu atas apa yang ayahnya perbuat dan memilih kabur dari kastilnya, tanpa sadar yang ia lakukan adalah membuka portal antara tiga planet dan dia juga yang menyebabkan semakin banyak pahlawan tertangkap dan dibunuh.

**p.s.s** pahlawan berdarah murni artinya mereka anak dari pasangan pahlawan

**p.s.s.s** pahlawan blasteran adalah anak dari pasangan pahlawan dan penduduk biasa/penghuni planet lain karena biasanya mereka adalah anak pahlawan yang merupakan peneliti yang sering melakukan perjalanan antar galaxy

* * *

**its finally done~~ sorry banget telat huehuehue~ paling enggak beneran selesai kurang lebih seminggu~, ganyangka banget padahal dulu kalo bikin ff selesainya bisa berbulan bulan(?)**

**makasih yang udh review selama ini~**

**sederhana banget kan masalahnya? Cuma karena jiwa manusiawi suho yang sulit dibendung, sifat idealis nan egois minseok yang sulit dicairkan dan chanyeol yang mudah tersulut emosinya mereka harus kehilangan adik kesayangan mereka.**

**yurielba**, huhu iya nih aku kan baru mulai nulis lagi setelah bertahun tahun vakum(?) jadi kadang kalo post chapter biasanya pendek paling 2000an kata doang. Iya kasian jongin disini tapi gimanapun juga tiap pertemuan pasti ada kehilangan kan? Mungkin memang jongin harus ngerasain sakit yang sama kayak kehilangan taemin dulu. Minseok udh balik dan ceritanya udh selesai! Cepet kaaan~~ makasih reviewnya^^

**mizuki,** sippo ini udh end~ review lagi yaa(?)

**sehunnoona,** makasih udh tertarik sama ceritanya^^ udh update nih

**hunhan120490**, gapapa kok^^ masa sih bikin nangis aigoo maaf ya kayaknya diakhir bikin sedih lagi nih(?)

**dera**, hunniehun baby emg harus mainchara (?) kan udh jadi soulmate saya(?) udh ga penasaran lagi dong sekarang? Sehun sama taemin itu pahlawan juga tapi mereka blasteran ya bisa dibilang mereka anaknya pahlawan sama penduduk biasa ato makhluk lain(?) jadi kadang mereka lbh kuat dari pahlawan yang berdarah murni kadang juga lemah banget dongs maknae udh pasti paling dimanja #ya makasih ya reviewnyaaa

**whithena**, ini malah udh ending~~ aku juga suka bias menderita, tapi cukup di ff aja menderiitanya gamau aslinyaa

**winds lhea**, duh udh dipanggil author dibilang kece lagi rasanya masih jauh banget sampe ke label kayak gitu, enggak kok^^ udh biasa(?) dulu juga waktu pertama mulai di fandom lain bertahun tahun yang lalu(?) mulainya juga gini(?) jadi ga heran(?) makasih ya udh sempetin review^^

**rainshainyrianarhianie,** bisa jadi(?) viewsnya banyak sih(?) yups sebenernya ff ini memang dibikin alurnya maju mundur karna dulu aku terbiasa bikin ff dengan banyak pov jadi bawaannya semua karakter diceritain dari sisi mereka juga. Cuma masalahnya dulu itu main chara Cuma enam ini duabelas jadi susah banget buat ngatur jadi satu alur doang. Mungkin nanti bakal mulai belajar buat biasain yang satu alur deh(?) cerita yang sekarang belum banyak dijelasin karna sebenernya kerangka awalnya sederhanya banget karna itu ngerangkainya pake cerita cerita sebelumnya terutama juga karena the bis story behind this one enggak di bikin ffnya(?) thankyou reviewnya dan pm nya udh dibales^^

**sehunbubbletea1294**, ini main airnya exoXexo dimana exo emncitai satu sama lain(?) kaihun salah satunya. Di sehun kenapa udh dijelasin kan diatas makasih ya reviewnya^^

**Nah, makasih buat yang udh ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir makasih banyak banyak banyak banget buat yang udh sempetin review~~**

**Maaf kalo mungkin endingnya ngecewain dan ga menuhin ekspetasi kalian tapi sekali lagi makasih banget ^^**

**Semoga bisa ketemu di cerita yang lain ato di kesempatan yang lain . **

**.**

**see yaa sampai ketemu kapan kapan^^**


	6. new story

**HI^^ I MAKE A NEW STORY~~**

**BUT LET ME REPLY THE REVIEW BEFORE**

** Dera, makasih udh ngikutin cerita ini^^ i make a new one but its a soft boyslove read it if you want^^**

** hunhan120490, jangan nangis huhu iyups aku ttp nulis(?)**

** sehunnoona, iya sehunnya mati maaf ya(?)**

** yurielba, jangan nangis dong mbaknya,diapa ya yang beli roti hng hng. yups sexun94 itu aku^^**

** irnaaa90, sekuel? percaya deh lebih enak dinikmatin sampe disini makasih review nya^^**

** rainrhainy, malah aku pengennya sebenernya ini cuma oneshot gatau kenapa malah panjang**

** sehun lover, hi aku bikin yang baru tapi itu soft boyslove gitu kalo kamu tertarik baca ya^^**

* * *

**December**

**cast : jongin, sehun, luhan, suho, chanyeol, baekhyun, tao, kris.**

**pair : kaihun, kailu, taoris, chanbaek.**

**genre : fantasy, drama, angst(?)**

**rate : T+**

**warning : TYPO(S), bit ooc,**

**exo in TimeRider!au**

**a/n : actually this story plot already saved in my laptop since MID!era^^**

**NO BASH please :')**

**NO FLAME please :')**

if you dont like.. just dont read.. especially if youre homophobic because this story contains soft yaoi... dont bother yourself to read something you (gonna) hate;

lets spread peace all around the world~~ #yehet

* * *

_I'm struggling to find you who I cannot see  
I'm struggling to find you who I cannot hear  
I see things that I couldn't see before  
I hear things that I couldn't hear before  
After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn't have before_

**jongin** hanya ingin melihatnya lagi.

**jongin** hanya ingin terus bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

meskipun ia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan berulang ulang,

yang** Jongin** inginkan hanya terus melihatnya lagi.

melihat**_ sehunnya._**

next ... **if you want^^**

** s/10193654/1/24-December-2001**


End file.
